Estaré siempre a tu lado
by DarkShame13
Summary: Mio y Ritsu son dos buenas amigas desde la infancia, aunque tienen sentimientos mutuos que van más allá de la amistad. Comienza un nuevo curso en la universidad, y con él, un futuro incierto. Yuri. Mal no, fatal summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Mio POV

-"Rayos no...me quedé dormida y justo el primer día de clase."- Suspiré resignada, me vestí y bajé a desayunar lo más deprisa que pude.

Hoy, empiezo la universidad, y a decir verdad estoy muy nerviosa, pero me reconforta saber que no estaré sola, Ritsu también consiguió entrar a la misma universidad que yo.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. La tengo mucho aprecio, y aunque siempre me está haciendo de rabiar y gastando bromas, estoy muy encariñada con ella y la debo mucho. Siempre me ha estado apoyando y ayudando, consolándome cuando tenía miedo y protegiéndome, es como ella decía cuando éramos niñas: "soy un caballero protegiendo a su princesa peligrosa". Tampoco nos separábamos nunca. Por este motivo, estoy muy feliz de poder ir a la misma universidad que ella, aunque no quiera admitirlo, no sé qué haría sin ella.

Llegué al lugar donde siempre nos esperamos, en una esquina al lado de una farola en la que me apoyé, y vi que Ritsu aún no había llegado, seguramente se haya quedado haciendo el vago "cinco minutos más", la conozco demasiado bien.

Estaba empezando a asomarse el sol, unos tenues rayos aparecían desde detrás de un elevado bloque de edificios de color beis. Soplaba una suave brisa, era agradable pues sentirla sobre mi cara me espabilaba. Me gustaba cerrar los ojos y relajarme mientras escuchaba el sonido del chocar de vasos y cucharillas de la cafetería de al lado y a los pájaros que píaban alegremente anunciando el comienzo del día.

Ritsu POV

-"¡Satoshi podrías haberme despertado si ya estabas despierto! Por tu culpa llegaré tarde a clase."-Dije enfadada.

-"No, no es mi culpa que te quedes remoloneando en la cama y vuelvas a dormirte."

-"Pero como hermano mío que eres deberías haber..."

-"Chicos dejar de discutir y venir a desayunar, o entonces sí que llegaréis tarde."- Dijo mi madre algo cansada. No la culpo, no hay día que Satoshi y yo no nos peleemos, pero es que siempre empieza él.

Bebí el café de un trago, estaba ardiendo pero no me percaté de eso hasta tenerlo ya dentro mi -ahora abrasada- boca. Cogí una tostada -esta vez fría- de la mesa y salí corriendo literalmente para no hacer esperar a Mio. Ella era mi amiga de la infancia, mi confidente, uno de los pilares más importantes en mi vida, aunque ella no lo supiera. Siempre me ayudaba, solo con su presencia ya me se me pasaban todos los males, es como mi morfina.

Aunque es mi mejor amiga como ya he dicho...lo cierto es que desde hace poco más de un año, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de la amistad. No puedo evitar que me salga una sonrisa cada vez que la veo, o esa cara de estúpida que se me debe quedar cuando me quedo atontada observando las expresiones que hace cuando habla, o que se me acelere el corazón cada vez que estoy a su lado, o que no pueda quitarme su imagen de la mente en todo el día. Sin embargo, no he confesado mis sentimientos, ni tampoco estoy muy segura de hacerlo, pues sé que va a rechazarme y será en vano. En el peor de los casos nuestra amistad cambiaría y podría enfriarse. Soy feliz solo con poder observarla en la distancia y estar a su lado.

Ya casi había llegado, podía ver una figura alta y esbelta apoyada en una farola, era Mio, mi princesa peligrosa estaba hermosa hoy, bueno, como siempre. Tenía los ojos cerrados, un rayo de sol iluminaba su negra cabellera, que la hacía resplandecer, y parte de su rostro. El viento mecía sus cabellos con cuidado. Sin duda, ella resaltaba entre toda la gente que había en el lugar.

MIO POV

Pasados unos minutos abrí los ojos, que el sol me obligó a entrecerrar, y la vi llegar, venía apurada y corriendo, con su corto cabello castaño balanceándose al viento. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados y una gabardina negra corta hasta la cadera y abierta, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo para prepararse. La verdad es que esa ropa le sentaba bastante bien.

-"¡Mioooooo! Perdona me quede dormida."- Me dijo mientras se alborotaba el pelo de la nuca.- "Vamos rápido, no quiero que te retrases el primer día de universidad por mi culpa."

-"No te preocupes, hay tiempo, además que yo también me quedé dormida."- Dije avergonzada.

Comenzamos a andar a paso rápido porque la universidad se encontraba a veinte minutos desde donde quedamos. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar la universidad, aunque me apenaba el no poder estar con Yui y Mugi. También me apenaba por Azusa, que todavía le quedaba un año más en el Sakuragaoka.

-"Mio, creo que es por aquí."- Me sacó de mis pensamientos, señalando una puerta azul al final de un largo pasillo. Estaba tan concentrada pensando que ni me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

-"Sí, es esa."- Afirmé, y pasamos a ocupar nuestros asientos.

Nos sentamos en la fila de la izquierda, yo al lado de la ventana y Ritsu a mi lado. La clase estaba llena de gente de todo tipo, no me agradaba estar entre tanta gente, pero se respiraba buen ambiente. En seguida entró nuestro tutor, un hombre alto y joven, no llegaría a los cuarenta años.

-"Buenos días, me llamo Haru Sato, encantado de conoceros. Espero que nos llevemos bien durante este curso."- Después nos explicó sobre su asignatura, la universidad, los exámenes...Miré a mi derecha y observé que Ritsu estaba distraída jugando con un bolígrafo, por lo que le di un codazo.

-"¡Auch! Mio eso dolió"- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Baka Ritsu, eso te pasa por no atender."- En realidad, me daba igual que estuviera distraída, lo hice para picarla, me gustaba molestarla.

-"Eso no es justo, estaba escuchando lo juro. Tendrás que recompensármelo."- Afirmó mirándome fijamente a los ojos con seriedad.

-"¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo?"- Me burlé.

-"Con un beso."- Respondió acercándo su cara a mía, haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya había conseguido.

-"¿QUÉ?"- No pude evitar contestar alzando (demasiado) la voz. Sentí calor en mis mejillas por lo que supuse que estaría roja...para variar.

-"Señorita Akiyama, no me importa si no atiende, pero por favor, no moleste a los demás compañeros."- Todo el mundo se había girado para mirarme y los escuchaba murmurar, no había cosa que más odiara que ser el centro de atención. Bueno sí, odiaba más los percebes.

-"Ritsu, guárdate tus bromas y atiende."- Dije fríamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

-"Está bien Mio, perdona, solo era una broma."- Y se recostó en sus brazos sobre el pupitre.

Ritsu POV

-"¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sé que no se lo tomará en serio, es solo una broma, pero aun así le ha molestado...debería mantener mi boca cerrada y pensar antes de hacer ningún comentario.

Me acomodé entre mis brazos mirando hacia la ventana y también podía ver de refilón a Mio, que estaba escuchando atentamente las explicaciones del profesor. Maldita pelinegra, un día te colaste en mis pensamientos sin pedir permiso y ahora no puedo sacarte...aunque ni si quiera lo he intentado. El tiempo pasaba despacio, pero me distraía mirando de vez en cuando a Mio, u observando a la gente de clase. Me fijé en un chico sentado en la otra esquina de la clase que no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi pelinegra, eso me irritó bastante, hasta que me di cuenta que varios chicos más la echaban miraditas de vez en cuando. No me gusta esto de ser tan celosa, pero es que ella es MI pelinegra.

De repente sentí cómo me rugían las tripas, no hacía mucho que había comido pero estar en clase me daba hambre. Miré el reloj y vi que aún quedaba una hora de clase. Enterré mi cara entre el hueco de mis brazos y cerré los ojos, éramos muchos en clase como para que el profesor perdiera su tiempo llamándome la atención, y creo que...me quedé dormida.

MIO POV

Sonó el timbre después de dos eternas horas de presentaciones, y Ritsu y yo salimos las últimas de clase, ya que se había quedado dormida.

-"Oye Mio, pasemos por la cafetería, quiero comer algo."

-"No hace falta ir a la cafetería, me tienes aquí a mí."- Dije, intentando contener la risa, y le guiñé un ojo. Esos comentarios no eran habituales en mí...incluso yo me me sorprendía cuando los soltaba.

-"¿¡C-cómo!?"- Se sobresaltó, y noté los colores en sus mejillas.

-"Te lo debía."- Contesté con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Jooo Mio-chuan eres mala. Mejor vámonos a casa."- Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-"Está bien, vayamos."- Fui detrás de ella y nos fuimos juntas a su casa.

Y salimos de la universidad hacia la casa de Ritsu, me quedaría allí a comer ya que mis padres salieron a un viaje de negocios, y total, la señora Tainaka era como mi segunda madre para mí.

RITSU POV

Me dirigía caminando rápido hacia mi casa, realmente ese comentario me pilló por sorpresa.¿Cómo no voy a estar hormonada si hace comentarios como esos? Es una broma, para mi desgracia, pero es que...mi imaginación da para mucho... Y sé que no lo hace a mal porque ella no sabe que me gusta, o eso quiero pensar, pero no me gusta que me incite de esa manera.

En fin, debería sacarme esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos a comer a mi casa. Me esperaba una larga tarde para comprar y preparar las cosas para la universidad.


	2. Preguntas

**K-ON! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kakifly, si fuera mío habría mucho Yuiazu y mucho Mitsu~**

**Capítulo 2: Preguntas**

* * *

**Mio POV**

-"Bienvenida hija, hola Mio"- Nos recibió la madre de Ritsu, con una sonrisa que era habitual en ella. -"Pasar y acomodaros, justo ahora iba a poner la mesa."

Su madre era una persona muy amable y protectora. El padre de Ritsu murió hace unos años debido a una enfermedad degenerativa...que no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba. Desde su muerte, su madre se esforzó en hacer como si no pasara nada, pese al dolor que suponía para ella ver sufrir a su amado y después morir, para evitar que le afectara a Ritsu y a su hermano Satoshi. Hizo muy buen trabajo, pues lo fueron asumiendo rápidamente, y aunque el dolor era inevitable, lo llevaron muy bien. Aún así yo estuve apoyando a Ritsu cuando eso pasó, estuvo viviendo en mi casa durante casi un año para evitar ver a su padre en un estado lamentable. Me dio mucha pena por ella pero sabía que Ritsu, aunque puede parecer muy infantil, es una persona muy fuerte y, en ocasiones da muestras de su madurez. Siempre intenta actuar como si no pasara nada cuando está mal, o que siempre está feliz y radiante de energía, pero sé que solo es una máscara que lleva para no preocupar a nadie, por eso siempre estoy ahí, siempre que ella me necesita, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-"¿Qué tal vuestro primer día en la universidad chicas?"- Preguntó la señora Tainaka mientras ponía la mesa.

-"Muy bien. Todos los profesores parecían simpáticos y nuestros compañeros también. Me gusta la clase."- Respondí satisfecha, y me senté en el sillón seguida por Ritsu.

-"En ese caso me alegro chicas. Eso sí, Mio, procura que Ritsu estudie, que sé que eres responsable y a ti te hará caso."

-"Es que con Mio-chuan es más divertido estudiar."- Dijo Ritsu acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"R-ritsu..."- Ella siempre conseguía sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa con acciones como esa.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y empezamos a comer junto con la señora Tainaka y Satoshi. No comí mucho, así que terminé pronto y después de quedarme hablando un rato con Ritsu, me acompañó hasta mi casa.

* * *

Los días en la universidad se me estaban pasando muy rápido, entre los trabajos y los exámenes estaba todo el día ocupada. Quedaba con Ritsu la mayoría de las tardes para ayudarla a estudiar y hacer la tarea, aunque siempre acabábamos tiradas en su cama hablando sobre cosas triviales, leyendo, jugando o simplemente descansando sin hacer nada. Ya habíamos acabado los exámenes del primer trimestre, que por cierto conseguí que Ritsu aprobara todo después de ayudarla con todas las materias.

Hoy era una de esas tardes, estaba lloviendo a mares, y ya habíamos acabado de estudiar historia y nos acostamos en su cama como de costumbre.

-"Puf...estoy reventada."- Suspiró Ritsu.

-"Pues ya hemos terminado los exámenes, pero no te relajes, como suspendas alguna por eso luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda."- Me resigné y me acomodé en el hueco de su cuello.

-"Síí mamáaaa."- contestó.

Estaba muy a gusto, me sentía protegida a su lado, la abracé por a cintura y cerré los ojos. Estábamos en silencio y se podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia repicando con fuerza en el cristal de la ventana. Me estaba quedando dormida sin darme cuenta, pero el sonido del móvil de Ritsu hizo que diera un pequeño bote y me despertó.

-"Cógelo Ritsuuu."- Dije aún con la voz queda.

-"Voy, voy. ¿Diga? Ah, hola Azusa, ¿cómo estás? Sí, cuando quieras. Sí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos."- Colgó y tiró el móvil a algún sitio de la cama.

-"¿Qué te dijo?".

-"Era para preguntar si podíamos quedar todas mañana, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos, para comer tarta en una pastelería."

-"Ah...me parece bien. Lo cierto es que lo echo de menos, eso de salir todas a pasear por la ciudad, quedar para tomar el té...me lo pasaba realmente bien."- Dije con nostalgia.

-"Sí...hay que ver cómo cambian las cosas de rápido..."- Suspiró.

-"Ya. Eso es así...pero de todos modos estoy contenta de que estemos en la misma universidad, y de poder quedar por las tardes contigo."- Y era la verdad.

**Ritsu POV**

Yo también estoy contenta...a decir verdad estoy muy feliz, y estar aquí tumbada en mi cama con ella al lado me hace la chica más feliz del mundo, ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Aunque sería más feliz si ella me correspondiera por imposible que eso sea...no obstante me gustaría saber al menos si le gusta alguien...y si es afirmativo saber quién es, porque me doliera, me gustaría hacer lo posible para ayudarla, pues yo solo quería verla feliz.

-"Yo también. Hmmm...oye Mio..."- Miré a Mio a los ojos, que me observaba atentamente.

-"Sí, dime."

-"Bueno es que estuve pensando...que nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas y aún no me has hablado...bueno ya sabes...de chicos."- Dicho esto, me coloqué encima suya apoyándome con los codos en la cama para acorralarla y evitar que intentara esquivar la pregunta.-"¿Te gusta alguien, Mio?"

Desvió su mirada a la pared y se quedó pensativa. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer.

**Mio POV**

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa y no sabía que responderle, me quedé en blanco. Nunca me había preocupado por eso, siempre he estado pendiente de mis notas, de nuestra banda, y ese tema me resultaba algo...indiferente.

-"Eh..yo...no, no me gusta nadie."- Dije con cierto tono de nerviosismo en mi voz. Se movió para tumbarse de lado en la cama, en la misma posición en la que estaba antes.

Se quedó pensativa con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-"¿Y a ti...te gusta alguien Ritsu?."-Dije con la voz algo temblorosa.

No sé por qué pero sentí miedo al preguntar eso. O quizás no era miedo a preguntar, sino temor a la respuesta...pero temor...¿Por qué? Estaba hecha un lío, y no quería comerme la cabeza.

-"Yo..."- Llamaron a la puerta y Ritsu giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Pude oir cómo soltaba un casi inaudible suspiro.

-"Chicas, es tarde ya, creo que sería mejor que acompañaras a Mio a su casa."- Dijo la señora Tainaka dirigiéndose a su hija.-" Voy a preparar la cena, hasta luego chicas."- Dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

-"Bueno, vámonos, te acompaño a casa."- Comentó con un tono indiferente.

Después de eso no me atreví a volver a preguntar, por la misma razón de antes, y tampoco quería volver a sacar el tema. Fuimos tranquilamente ya que había dejado de llover y se estaba bien en la calle, y finalmente cuando llegamos, nos despedimos como siempre. Mañana volveríamos a vernos de nuevo, pero esta vez Azusa y Yui también vendrían.

**Ritsu POV**

Después de acompañar a Mio a casa volví a la mía a paso lento. No tenía prisa, mañana no tenía clases y aunque ya estaba oscureciendo hacía una temperatura muy agradable. Pasé por una pequeña plaza que hay de cerca de mi casa y me senté en el borde de la fuente que había en medio. El sonido que hacía el agua al caer me relajaba, y me gustaba la tranquilidad que siempre había allí.

Estuve pensado en Mio. Concretamente en lo que le pregunté. Me dijo que no le gustaba nadie, pero no me convencía...tardó en pensar la respuesta y además noté que estaba nerviosa. Una de dos, o no me lo quería decir, o sí que me estaba diciendo la verdad. No quería seguir comiéndome la cabeza, así que dejé de pensar y me concentré únicamente en los monótonos ruidos de la calle.

Me puse en camino hacia mi casa, ya había oscurecido y no era muy seguro volver a casa sola tan tarde. Había sido un día agotador y muy raro, así que me acosté pronto y caí rendida en seguida.

* * *

Esa noche soñé con ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada a verla pasearse por mis sueños cada noche, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, tuve una pesadilla. Mio se enteraba de que me gustaba, y no quería hablar conmigo, me dijo que me odiaba, que no se esperaba esto de mí y que no quería volver a verme.

Cuando desperté, me percaté de que me escocían los ojos y sentí una lágrima en mi mejilla. Hmmm...así que estuve llorando en sueños...Es de esas veces que sueñas algo malo, y aunque sabes que es un sueño y es mentira, no puedes evitar quedarte con una sensación de malestar y tristeza. No quería que eso pasara...podía estar al lado de Mio viendo cómo se enamora de otra persona que no sea yo o escucharla hablar de las cosas que haría con su novio, puedo soportar ese dolor, pero que me dejara de hablar...no sé qué haría...no me imagino una vida sin ella.**  
**En fin...voy a dejar de comerme la POV

Me levanté temprano a desayunar ya que mis padres estaban en casa, aunque volverían a irse después de comer, y me quedaría sola de nuevo.  
Pasaba más tiempo con Ritsu y su madre que con mis propios padres, pero no le daba importancia, ya que soy feliz así.  
Según me iba acercando a la cocina por el extenso pasillo ,se intensificaba el olor a tostadas recién hechas que seguamente mi madre estaría prearando.  
Era una casa bastante grande, contaba con dos pisos, un garaje donde guardaban dos coches, y un interminable jardín repleto de cerezos -debo decir que me encantaba pasar ahí las tardes, era una hermosa vista- pero sin duda lo que más me gustaba era una espaciosa habitación donde podía tocar mi bajo sin preocuparme por hacer mucho ruido, pues estaba insonorizada. Además Ritsu guardó ahí su batería y tocábamos juntas de vez en cuando.  
Entré a la cocina cocina y encontré a mi madre desayunando con la radio encendida.  
-"Hola madre."- Y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-"Buenos días Mio, siéntate a desayunar."  
Me resultaba agradable comer con mis padres, no era algo que podía tan a menudo como me gustaría.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y salí de casa a encontrarme con Ritsu y ver a Yui y Azusa. Mugi no venía, ya que gracias a sus buenas notas consiguió una beca en el extranjero y estaba estudiando en América, y por lo que sé de ella, no le va nada mal. A decir verdad yo también podría haber cogido esa beca y terminar mis estudios fuera, pero lo cierto es que no quería separarme de Ritsu.

A pesar de llevar puesta una chaqueta, cuando soplaba la brisa no podía evitar estremecerme debido a ésta. Ya estaba entrado el otoño y el frío se empezaba a hacer notar, a pesar de que el cielo encontraba despejado y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo.  
-"Hey Mio llegaste pronto."  
-"Ah, hola Ritsu, hoy salí antes de casa, ¿vamos yendo?"  
-"¡Yey, en marcha!"- Dijo Ritsu levantando su puño derecho con énfasis, y nos dirigimos a nuestro encuentro con Yui y Azusa.

* * *

**Albitachica: **Sipi. Espero leer más historias tuyas ;)

**Akari:** lo actualicé rápido ¬¬

**Chobits13:** lo haré jajaja gracias XD

**Allen-walker:** me alegro ^^ es muy divertido pervertirlas muajaja xD


	3. Secreto

**Bueeeno pues aquí está el tercer capítulo :D Creo que ya queda poco xD En un principio era un one shot, pero decidí alargarlo. xD  
**

**K-ON no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kakifly~**

* * *

**Mio POV**  
Llegamos al lugar donde habíamos quedado con Azusa y Yui. Era una avenida principal por lo que siempre está a rebosar de gente. A pesar de eso, pude divisar la figura de la pelinegra de coletas esperando apoyada en una pared, al parecer Yui no había llegado aún.  
-"Hola Azusa cuánto tiempo."- Le dije mientras me acerqué a darle un pequeño abrazo.  
-"Hola Mio."- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.  
-"Qué, ¿nos has echado de menos eh?"- Comentó Ritsu dándole pequeños codazos en su brazo.  
-"N-no...¡no es que os haya echado de menos ni nada por el estilo!"- Vi cómo se tensaba de repente e intentaba negarlo, pero su nerviosismo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le delataban. Realmente era una tsundere.  
-"¡AZU-NYAAAAAAN!"- Gritó alguien a lo lejos provocando las miradas y comentarios de la gente que pasaba por la zona. Definitivamente a Yui le importaba más bien poco lo que la gente pensara...a veces me gustaría ser como ella en ese sentido.  
Se abalanzó sobre Azusa- ignorándonos a Ritsu y a mí- y la abrazó, bueno se podría decir que se tiró en plancha, si no estuviera la pared habrían acabado en el suelo.  
-"Te he echado de menos Azu-nyan jejeje."- Dijo mientras restregaba su nariz en los mofletes de la kohai.  
-"Y-yui sempai..."- Musitó Azusa.  
-"Ah, hola Mio, ¡hola Ritsu sempai!"- Dijo erguiendo su espalda y llevándose su mano derecha a la frente cual soldado.  
-"¿...sempai?"- Dijo Azusa arqueando una ceja.  
-"Hola mi soldado-ninja!"  
-"¿Soldado ninja?"- Dije acercándome más a Azusa.  
-"¡Vamos soldado, nuestra misión es infiltrarnos en la base enemiga y comer todo lo que podamos!- Gritó Ritsu. Entre los gritos que daban y lo que decían éramos el centro de las miradas de la gente. Odio ser el centro de atención, y con ellas SIEMPRE lo era.  
-¡Yeeeeeeeey!- Contestó Yui y nos dirigimos a la pastelería.  
-"De verdad que son un caso."- Se resignó a Azusa.  
-"Sí. Cuando se juntan se vuelven más infantiles de lo que ya son."  
-"Eso dilo por Ritsu."- Dijo Azusa y las dos soltamos una pequeña carcajada.  
-"Realmente echaba de menos hablar con alguien normal." -Dije resignándome.  
-"Pero no me digas que no te lo pasas bien con Ritsu-sempai, ¿eh?"  
-"Bueno...eso no te lo voy a negar."  
-"Mira, mira, si te has puesto roja y todo, ni que te gustara."- Dejó escapar una risa, lo decía de broma, claro está.  
-"¡No digas tonterías Azusa!"  
-"Ten cuidado sempai, podrían descubrirte!"- A pesar de estar varios metros detrás de ellas, aún podíamos escucharlas claramente por sus gritos.  
-"Con las voces que dan, las habrían descubierto hace rato."- Comentó la kohai, y volvimos a compartir unas risas.

**Ritsu POV**

Echaba de menos estar así con Yui, porque con ella puedo hacer cualquier tontería sin preocuparme de recibir ningún golpe como con Mio, o reproches como "Ritsu que nos está mirando todo el mundo.". Aunque luego yo lo haga más aposta para ver a Mio sonrojada y burlarme de ello, lo que me hace pensar que quizás sea algo masoquista, aunque al menos consigo sacarla una sonrisa. Pero es que está taaan hermosa sonrojada.  
Finalmente llegamos a la pastelería, era muy grande y llena de gente. Nos sentamos en una mesa con dos sillones para cuatro al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle. Mio se sentó a mi lado y Azusa y Yui se pusieron en frente.  
-"¿Qué vais a querer?"- Preguntó Azusa cogiendo una de las cartas de comida.  
-"Hmm...el pastel de fresa...el de chocolate relleno de nata...un helado de doble chocolate...y creo que con eso bastará."- Dijo Yui cerrando la carta con expresión seria.  
-"Yui sempai...que no te va a llegar el dinero, coge solo una cosa."- De verdad que Azusa parecía su madre. Pobre Ui, la compadezco.  
-¿Y tú qué vas a querer?- Me preguntó Mio con una sonrisa. Se acercó a mí para que viera mejor la carta, ¿pero cómo quiere que piense si tengo su cara, sus ojos, sus labios, a escasos centímetros de la mía? Me quedé paralizada, hasta creo que dejé de respirar por unos instantes.  
-"¿Ritsu?"- Dijo Mio mirándome a los ojos con un gesto de preocupación. Me encantaba verme reflejada en sus grandes ojos fijos, grises, me gustaría que fuera así siempre.  
-"Ah...sí...cogeré el de chocolate y el té de siempre para beber."- Dije saliendo de mi embelesamiento.  
-"Yo cogeré el de fresa"- Dijo Azusa aún mirando la carta.  
-"Pastel de fresa, tan dulce como mi Azu-nyan."-Dijo Yui abalanzándose a la menor para no soltarla.  
-"Yui sempai aquí n-no..."- Dijo con un tono rosado en las mejillas.  
-"¿Qué van a pedir?"- Preguntó la camarera con una amplia sonrisa, que por cierto, creo que ninguna nos percatamos de que estaba ahí.  
-"Un pastel de fresa para Azu-nyan y yo el de chocolate con nata."  
-"Fresa para Azu-nyan y chocolate con nata."- Repitió la camarera, parecía divertirse con el espectáculo que montaban las guitarristas.  
-"¿A-azu-nyan?"- Dijo Azusa avergonzada.  
-"Yo pediré también de fresa y ella de chocolate."- Contestó Mio por mí.  
-"Muy bien, en un rato se los traigo."- Dijo la camarera, y se fue.  
Mio apoyó la barbilla en su mano y se puso a mirar a través del cristal. No pude evitar obserlarva y dejé escapar un suspiro más alto de lo que pensaba, justo cuando Mio se giró.  
Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo con tono teatral:  
-"La princesa está triste, ¿qué tendrá la princesa? Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa."  
A Mio siempre le había gustado mucho la poesía. En sus cumpleaños siempre le regalaba algún libro de poesía junto con alguna otra cosa que quisiera. Me encantaba escucharla recitar poemas, sobre todo cuando me los recitaba, e imaginar que iban dedicados a mí.  
-"¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Ritsu es la princesa y Mio es su príncipe. ¡Como en Romeo y Julieta!"- Dijo Yui emocionada.  
-"¿Qu-qué dices Yui? Es el verso de una poesía y es muy famosa, debería darte verguenza no conocerla..."- Dijo Mio intentando desviar el tema.  
-"Es verdad."- Rió Azusa. -"Aunque yo creo que a Ritsu le pega más el papel de príncipe y a Mio el de princesa."- Comentó Azusa. No sé cómo habíamos llegado a esta conversación, pero me resultaba incómodo teniendo a Mio al lado.  
-"Claro, Mio es mi princesa peligrosa."- Dije llevándome la mano al pecho, bromeando.  
-"¡Es verdad! Ritsu sería el perfecto príncipe de Mio.- Dijo la castaña con un gesto pensativo. Miré a Mio y pude ver cómo volvía a mirar por la ventana como para desentenderse de la conversación.-"¿Entonces yo qué sería para ti Azu-nyan? ¿Soy tu príncipe?"-Preguntó Yui abrazando fuertemente a su kohai.  
-"Tú no servirías ni para criada, Yui."  
-"Joo Azu-nyan, eso fue muy cruel."- Se lamentó soltando a la menor y dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

**Mio POV**

Ritsu mi príncipe...no...que tonterías dicen, eso no puede ser. Pero entonces, por qué...¿Por qué estoy nerviosa hablando de esto? ¿Por qué...me agrada la idea ser la princesa de Ritsu? ¿Por qué lo pienso tanto?, ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas? Ni yo misma me entiendo. No, Ritsu es mi amiga, nada más, no puedo tener pensamientos como esos.  
Miré a la baterista que hablaba animadamente con Yui, se la veía feliz.  
-"Y oye Mio...¿Sabes algo de Mugi? Hace mucho que no hablo con ella.- Azusa me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
Mugi...es verdad ya ni me acordaba de ella, es cruel, pero es que hace mucho que no la veo.  
-"No...tampoco sé nada ella. Pregúntale a Sawako, seguro que ella sabe."- Dije entre risas. Esas dos siempre tuvieron algo raro.  
-"Cierto..."- Y se echó a reír.  
La tarde pasó muy rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y tuvimos que irnos. Yui se fue por el mismo camino que Azusa y yo me fui con Ritsu como siempre.  
Empezaba a refrescar, quedaba poco para el verano y estos serían los últimos días de frío antes de que éste comenzara.  
-"Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien."- Dijo Ritsu con la mirada al frente.  
-"Yo también."  
Seguimos caminando en silencio, aunque era un silencio cómodo. A pesar de hacer frío me gustaba sentir el viento en la cara, pero no pude evitar estremecerme, y Ritsu lo notó.

-"Toma mi chaqueta, que sé que tienes frío tonta."- Dijo pasándomela por lo hombros sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.  
-"Ahora pasarás frío tú."- Dije con un suspiro.  
-"Yo...¡Yo soy puro fuego, estoy siempre ardiente!"- Dijo alzando la voz y llevando su mano al pecho. No pude evitar reírme al pensar en el doble sentido de la frase.  
-"¡N-no iba en ese sentido!"- Se excusó rápidamente con la cara roja.  
Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, y como de costumbre nos quedamos ahí a hablar un rato. Muchas veces Ritsu se quedaba a dormir en mi casa ya que mis padres muy raramente están, pero hoy no podía ser, pues mañana hacía cinco años desde que murió su padre y su madre preferiría que estuviera en casa. En los años anteriores siempre fui con ella, su madre y Satoshi al cementerio a ponerle unas flores a su padre, ya que como dije, sus padres eran como los míos para mí.  
-"Mañana iré a tu casa temprano, acuérdate."  
-"Sí, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que si te pasa algo llámame, ¿vale?"  
-"Ritsu que estoy en la puerta de mi casa."- Dije riéndome.  
-"Lo sé, pero me gusta recordártelo."  
-"Aah ya sé, eso es porque quieres que te llame, ¿eh?- Bromeé.  
-"¿Eh? ¡No! O sea que no me importa si me llamas pero solo digo que no hace falta, o si quieres sí...o bueno da igual, ya me entiendes..."- Dijo juntando los dedos índices desvíando la mirada al suelo.  
-"Lo sé, lo sé. Será mejor que te vayas ya, es muy tarde." No me gustaba que Ritsu se fuera sola a casa tan tarde, pero es una cabezota y se empeña en acompañarme siempre a casa.  
-"Está bieeen...mañana nos vemos Mio-chuaaaan."- Dijo mientras se giraba para finalmente irse.

**Ritsu POV**  
Después de un tranquilo camino hacia mi casa, llegué, con los pies helados y las manos como cubos de hielo, ya que estaba empezando a bajar mucho la temperatura.  
Me puse el pijama, y me fui directamente a la cama. Si me quedo con mi madre seguro que sacará el tema, y yo...no quiero.  
Porque siempre, nunca falla, cuando llega el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, o sale cualquier tema relacionado, mi madre saca ESE tema. Y es que hay algo que no he contado, y no quiero contarle a nadie.  
La enfermedad por la que murió mi padre a sus 35 años de edad, cuando yo tenía 13, se llama Huntington. Es una enfermedad degenerativa que se lleva en los genes, esto es que se transmite de generación en generación. Lo que ocurre es que mis padres tuvieron dos hijos, Satoshi y yo, con lo cual uno de los dos ha tenido que heredar esa enfermedad. Lo que quiere mi madre, es que ahora que yo tengo 18 puedo hacerme las pruebas y comprobar si yo la tengo. ¿Que por qué evito el tema? Fácil, porque soy una cobarde y tengo miedo de que yo sea quien la lleva, aunque de todas maneras me entere tarde o temprano.  
¿Por qué le tengo tanto miedo? Pues porque, saber que tengo esa enfermedad conlleva saber que voy a morir joven, cómo voy a morir y cuánto voy a sufrir, ya que he sido testigo de cómo sufría mi padre, casi sin poder moverse y al borde de la demencia. Y soy una cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentar su destino. Soy tan cobarde, que he llegado a desear incluso que fuera mi hermano el que llevara la enfermedad. Soy un ser despreciable, si yo llevara la enfermedad me resignaría, pues lo merezco.  
Será mejor que vaya a dormir y deje de maldecir mi existencia.

* * *

Mio llegó pronto como de costumbre, así que desayunamos y nos dirigimos hacia el cementerio con mi madre y mi hermano. El sol estaba empezando a salir cuando llegamos, los primeros rayos del día iluminaban el lugar y le daba un aire un poco...triste. Dejé mi flor encima de la tumba y Mio hizo lo mismo, después de eso salimos juntas en silencio hasta la entrada del cementerio dejando a mi madre y mi hermano solos.  
Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de mi padre, lo había superado aunque sinceramente no me fue muy difícil. Lo único que me hizo sufrir fue verle en ese estado tan lamentable en el que te deja la enfermedad, que en el caso de mi padre, le llevó incluso a tener intentos suicidas.  
Los pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos se agolparon de repente en mi cabeza, el saber que yo podría sufrir como él lo hizo, y acabar como él acabó, saber que perdería a Mio, que sé que lo haré en algún momento de mi vida, pero saber que lo haré tan pronto... provocó que se me escaparan unas lágrimas, que, aunque intenté ocultar, fue en vano.  
-"Está bien Ritsu, estoy contigo."- Me susurró al oído mientras yo enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho, y ella pasaba sus manos por mis hombros, y me acariciaba la cabeza.  
Podría perderla para siempre. Y no quería. Rompí en llanto y me abracé más fuerte a ella.  
-"Mio, te quiero."- Te quiero mucho, te amo, no quiero separarme nunca de ti.  
-"Ritsu..."-dijo besando tiernamente mi cabeza."

**Mio POV**

No entendía por qué había roto a llorar, nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. Puede que se estuviera conteniendo todo este tiempo pero...por lo que me contaba y por cómo hablaba di por hecho que ya lo habría superado. Aunque ahora veo que no.  
Se me parte el alma cada vez que la veo así de indefensa, sollozando, y por otra parte, se me acelera el corazón al sentirla acurrucarse entre mis brazos. Me da mucha ternura y me hace querer protegerla, hacerla saber que no va a pasarle nada mientras esté con ella.  
-"Mio, te quiero."- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
-"Ritsu..."- No pude evitar atraerla más hacia mí y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.  
-"Tu corazón va muy rápido."- Susurró con su cabeza aún en mi pecho. ¿Y de quién era la culpa? Últimamente sentía que Ritsu hacía que perdiera el control de mis emociones. El por qué no lo sé...pero lo hacía.  
-"Ritsu...Mio...vaya, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa."- Dijola madre de Ritsu, que acababa de salir del cementerio, al verla en ese estado.  
-"Sí."- Contestó la castaña secándose las lágrimas con su mano.

Después de eso, cogí a Ritsu de la mano, que me la apretaba con mucha fuerza, y nos dirigimos hacia su casa.

* * *

**Chobits: **Gracias ^-^

**Akari: **LoL y yo que pensé que era una vaga...xDDDD Aquí está XD

**Allen Walker: **Sep, Mio es muy lista pero para el amor no lo es tanto xD


	4. Golpes bajos

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, tuve problemas con el ordenador y bueno...también por pereza xD**

* * *

**Ritsu POV**

Hoy, es el primer día de junio. Ya hemos acabado la mayoría de los exámenes y solo queda hacer alguno, por lo que este es el último mes de este curso.  
Me asomé por la ventana y vi cómo estaba el cielo despejado, y el sol aún asomándose por detrás de unos pisos a lo lejos. Me vestí rápido y bajé a la cocina a tomarme el desayuno, con mi madre.  
-"Hola Ritsu, buenos días."- Se sentó en una silla enfrente de mí, mientras me echaba la leche en la taza.  
-"Buenos días."- Contesté.  
-"Ritsu...te he pedido cita para que vayas a hacerte las pruebas."- Como sabía que haría algo de eso, pero no puedo evitarlo para siempre.- "Es para mañana."  
-"Está bien mamá."- Dije con un tono molesto en mi voz.  
Por lo visto este día no empezaba muy bien.  
Mio se veía especialmente guapa hoy, dejó de usar pantalones largos y camisetas anchas y largas a ropa fresca y faldas, ya que estas últimas semanas empezó a hacer calor.  
Íbamos como siempre a la universidad, esta vez más despacio y por los sitios de sombra debido al calor que hacía.  
Empezamos a ser menos en clase porque ya se acabaron los exámenes, pero aún así todavía éramos muchos.  
Llegó la hora del recreo y yo me senté con Mio a comer en la hierba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y cerré los ojos, me estaba quedando dormida pero Mio me despertó.  
-"Oye Ritsu, tengo que llevarle un trabajo al profesor de Historia, vengo ahora, ¿vale?"  
-"Vale, te espero."- Dije acomodándome en el tronco del árbol.  
Me quedé embobada viendo cómo se marchaba hacia la puerta del edificio principal.  
-"Hola, Tainaka."-Dijo una voz masculina. Levanté la cabeza y encontré que era un chico de nuestra de clase, Kazuto Kirigaya, con pelo corto y negro de punta, muy punki, y también solía vestir con ropa negra.  
-"Ah...hola Kirigaya."  
-"Puedes llamarme Kazuto. Bueno...solo quería hablar contigo un momento, si no te importa."- Dijo mirando el hueco libre que estaba a mi lado.  
-"Sí, claro. También puedes llamarme Ritsu."- Apenas había hablado nunca con él, solo para preguntar sobre algún trabajo o tareas...pero, ¿para qué iba a querer hablar ahora conmigo?  
-"Verás Ritsu...es solo una pregunta."- Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol.-"¿Te gusta Mio, verdad?"  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe? La cara que se me debió de quedar tiene que ser un poema. ¿Y a él que le importa?  
-"¿C-cómo sabes tú eso?"- Dije molesta.  
-"Bueno...veo que estás siempre con ella y nunca dejas de mirarla, y son cosas que se notan...pero esa no es la cuestión."- Acaso...¿Se notaba mucho? Porque si fuera así quizás Mio ya lo supiera, lo cual sería bueno porque no se ha alejado de mí, pero si no ha dicho nada...no, no creo que lo sepa, o eso espero. -"La cuestión es que a mí también me gusta, me fijé en ella desde que comenzó el curso."  
No. Mio es de mi propiedad. Solo puedo fijarme yo.  
-"¿Y?"  
-"Quería asegurarme de si te gustaba o si solo eran suposiciones mías."  
-"¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que lo sabes vas a decírselo para que se aleje de mí y poder acercarte tú a ella, cierto?"- Dije enfadada.  
-"Fue algo que se me ocurrió, pero no, no soy tan cruel. Solo quería avisarte de que voy a intentar acercarme a ella y le pediré salir, y acercarme a ti es la mejor forma de hablar con ella. Y como supuse que serías un problema, ahora que sé que te gusta, si intentas impedirlo, se lo diré."  
Pero será cabrón. Desde luego que Mio no va a aceptar salir con él, no pienso dejar que eso ocurra.

**Mio POV**  
-"Como siempre a tiempo, Akiyama."- Dijo mi profesor con una sonrisa.- "Nos vemos en la siguiente clase."  
Y salí afuera, de vuelta al árbol dónde estaba sentada con Ritsu. Andé deprisa por un largo camino de piedras lleno de gente, hasta que pude divisar el árbol. Ritsu estaba sentada pero tenía alguien al lado. ¿Quién es? Es un chico, creo que de nuestra clase...¿Pero qué hace ahí hablando con Ritsu? ¿De qué están hablando? Me acerqué más deprisa y pude distinguir cómo Ritsu tenía un gesto de molestia y Kazuto...sí, así se llamaba, tenía un gesto divertido en su cara. ¿Quizás la estaba molestando?  
-"Hola Mio."- Saludó Kazuto con una sonrisa y levántandose, con Ritsu detrás.  
-"Tardaste mucho."- Dijo Ritsu secamente.  
-"Ah hola Kazuto...lo siento Ritsu."  
-"Me preguntaba...si te apetecería salir hoy a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres?"- Preguntó Kazuto.  
¿A qué venía ahora esto? ¿No sería...cosa de Ritsu?  
-"Eh...sí por qué no. Esto, ¿Ritsu tú vendrías?"  
-"Yo..."  
-"Lo cierto es que conseguí entradas para el cine, pero solo tengo dos. Podría venirse Ritsu pero lo digo por ella, no por otra cosa."- Interrumpió Kazuto.  
-"Bueno...¿No te importa, Ritsu?"  
Aunque no quería ir Ritsu, no iba a decirle que no...de todos modos es solo ir al cine, nada más.  
-"No pasa nada."  
-"Bien, entonces nos vemos. ¡Hasta luego Mio! Adiós Ritsu."  
-"¿Qué hacía él aquí?"  
-"Nada, solo vino a preguntar dónde estabas."  
Ritsu estaba distinta, como decaída, pero...¿Sería porque no puede venir con nosotros? Ella no es tan infantil como para enfurruñarse por eso...  
El día se me hizo largo, como no había mucho que hacer solo atendíamos en clase y ya. Al salir, Ritsu me acompañó a casa, pero aún la sentía rara. Aun así por más que le pregunté me dijo que no pasaba nada. No me lo creía.  
-"Bueno Mio, mañana nos vemos."  
-"Sí."- Contesté.  
-"Y oye, si pasa algo, llámame. Kazuto no es de fiar."  
-"¿Por qué dices eso? N-no me asustes..."  
-"No te preocupes Mio, no pasa nada. Pásatelo bien y mañana hablamos, ¿vale? Hasta mañana."

Sigo preguntándome por qué estaba así Ritsu...y por qué no quería decírmelo. Y el que tuviera una "cita" más tarde con Kazuto, solo hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa. Y por lo que dijo Ritsu, que no es de fiar, no sé qué pensar...se le ve amable y buena persona...no será que...¿Está celosa? Claro...suponiendo que a Ritsu le gusta Kazuto, y que me ha pedido ir al cine a mí, y se ha acercado a ella para hablarme, entonces tendría sentido...pero si le gustara ya me lo habría dicho. O no...porque cuando la pregunté si le gustaba alguien no respondió.  
En ese caso no debería salir hoy con él porque no me gusta y a ella sí...pero...me siento mal con solo pensar eso...¿O es que son celos también? ¿De Ritsu? Acaso...¿Me gusta Ritsu?  
No, de ninguna manera. O puede que sí...no lo sé...eso no puede ser.

* * *

-"Hola Mio, viniste pronto."  
-"Hola Kazuto, no tenía nada que hacer y bueno...salir y despejarme era la mejor opción."- Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al cine.  
-"¿Despejarte de qué?"  
-"No, nada, cosas mías."  
Al final él pagó las entradas, aunque yo intenté negarme. La película estuvo bien pero hubiera preferido verla con ella...me lo pasaba mejor y siempre me hacía reír. Lo cierto es que no conseguí quitármela de la cabeza en toda la tarde.  
Estuvimos fuera hasta que se escondió el sol, y me acompañó a casa tal y como lo suele hacer Ritsu.  
-"Bueno Mio, me lo he pasado hoy muy bien contigo, nos vemos."  
-"Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien Kazuto. Hasta mañana."- Contesté y me metí a mi casa.  
Tuve miedo de que intentara hacer algo más, pero fue una tarde normal y no pasó nada, por lo que me relajé y fui a darme una ducha calienta. Pero cuando salí, me encontré con un mensaje de Ritsu en mi móvil:  
"Hola Mio, perdona por molestar. Solo quería avisarte que no me esperes mañana, iré un poco más tarde, perdona. Nos vemos."  
Qué raro...Ritsu no falta nunca...

**Ritsu POV**  
Ya eran las diez de la noche y Mio no me ha mandado ningún mensaje ni nada...¿Habrá pasado algo? Aunque sea muy egoísta, espero que no...  
Así que le mandaré yo uno para avisarla que no iré mañana por la mañana.  
"Hola Mio, perdona por molestar. Solo quería avisarte que no me esperes mañana, iré un poco más tarde, perdona. Nos vemos."  
Ya está, enviado. Mañana iría al hospital a hacerme la prueba, y que estaba atacada de los nervios se quedaba corto, pues tengo miedo de los resultados.  
No pude dormir en toda la noche, lo cual era evidente debido a los nervios. Me levanté a las cinco para que me dieran los resultados pronto, me acompañó mi madre, y a las seis ya estábamos allí.  
"Tainaka Ritsu" Se oyó por los altavoces e indicaba que ya era mi turno para entrar. Mi madre entró conmigo para apoyarme. Sentía cómo podría estallarme el corazón en cualquier momento de lo deprisa que iba, me temblaban las manos tanto que apenas atiné para quitarme la camiseta. La doctora cogió su jeringuilla de un armario y me sacó algo de sangre.  
-"Pues ya está Ritsu. Te traeremos los resultados en una hora aproximadamente, podéis esperar en la sala de espera."- Dijo la doctora.  
Salí de la habitación con mi madre y nos sentamos en lo asientos de fuera.  
-"¿Estás nerviosa?"  
-"Como para no estarlo. Esta va a ser la hora más larga de toda mi vida."  
Y ciertamente se me hizo eterna. Cada vez que se habría la puerta de la sala dónde hacían los análisis mi corazón daba un vuelco. Era un sin vivir.  
-"Ritsu Tainaka, pase por aquí."- Dijo la enfermera de antes señalando otro cuarto. Mi madre y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos dentro, y nos sentamos en frente del escritorio de la doctora. Las piernas se me movían solas, las manos igual, estaba sudando, tenía la espalda empapada, incluso me castañeaban los dientes.  
-"Bueno...ya tenemos los resultados."  
-"¿Y qué dicen?"- Dijo mi madre.  
-"Bueno...Ritsu...padeces de Huntington."  
Sentí un bajón de repente. Un vacío. Ya no estaba nerviosa, pero me sentía incompleta. Con ganas de llorar. Pese a intentar aguantarme, las lágrimas brotaron por mis mejillas.  
-"Ritsu..."- Dijo mi madre abrazándome por los hombros.  
-"De todas formas, estamos intentando pruebas para poder detener la enfermedad o para minimizar sus efectos. Podrías intentarlos y..."  
-"Me quiero ir ya. Si no os importa."- Dije y salí del cuarto hacia la salida del hospital. Fui corriendo, literalmente, hasta la universidad, el por qué no lo sé, quizás lo único que necesitaba era ver a Mio. Pero cuando llegué allí, ya más calmada debido a la carrera, me encontré a Kazuto en la puerta.  
-"Ritsu, quería hablar contigo."  
-"Yo también..."  
-"Voy a declararme a Mio mañana."  
-"Kazuto...te deseo suerte...pero por favor, si te dice que sí...cuídala por mí, prométemelo."- Dije apenas pudiendo acabar la frase antes de comenzar a llorar.  
-"¿Cómo? ¿En serio? Está bien, no te preocupes."  
-"Bien. Gracias, yo...me voy. Adiós Kazuto."- Y salí como había llegado, corriendo.  
Esa noticia significaba que moriría joven y sufriendo. Genial. Pues lo primero es que no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie por mi culpa, lo mejor sería separarme de todos cuanto antes para que no sufrieran tanto, y Kazuto podría hacer feliz a Mio, y así todos estarían felices. Así es, alejarme de todos, y evitar ser una molestia y una carga. ¿Pero cómo me voy si no tengo ningún sitio a dónde ir? Hmmm...Mugi, sí. Me encanta lo rápido que funciona mi mente cuando estoy hiperactiva.  
En cuanto llegué a casa cogí mi móvil y la llamé.  
-"Hola Mugi."  
-"Hola Ricchan, qué sorpresa."  
-"Tengo que pedirte un favor."  
-"¿Estás bien? Te noto la voz..."  
-"Tengo la misma enfermedad que mi padre. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?"  
-"¡¿Que la tienes?!"  
-"Quiero irme, aún no lo sabe nadie y no ser una carga. El problema es que no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir."  
-"No te preocupes Ritsu. Tengo un pequeño apartamento en una ciudad a las afueras de Tokio. Mañana llego a Japón, podría acompañarte allí, si quieres."  
-"Pues me harías un gran favor Mugi...muchas gracias."  
-"No hay de qué Ritsu. Mañana por la tarde nos veremos. Y ánimo, que sé que eres fuerte. Hasta mañana Ricchan, llámame por si quieres hablar o necesitas algo."  
-"Hasta mañana Mugi, gracias."


	5. Sin despedidas

**Gomeeeeeen tardé en actualizar bastante D: Pero bueno, este capítulo es más largo ^^"**

* * *

**Mio POV**

Ya ha acabado el recreo y Ritsu todavía no ha venido, y me dijo que vendría por la mañana...¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Ella no es de las que faltan por pereza, tiene que tener un buen motivo para hacerlo, es por eso que no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

El día siguió como de costumbre, con la excepción de que estuve sola, pues la única persona con quien hablaba era Ritsu...bueno y Kazuto, pero él suele saltarse clases y solo le vi por la mañana.

Salí de la universidad y tuve la tentación de pasarme por la casa de Ritsu pero no me atrevía por si molestaba y tampoco me había llamado o mandado ningún mensaje siquiera, así que continué mi camino.

Ritsu idiota...¿Qué te pasa? Sabe que me preocupo demasiado por ella y ni aun así me avisa de nada.

**Ritsu POV**

Mugi siempre salvándome, creo que le debo muchas. En este caso le debo mucho.

Fui calmándome después de hablar con Mugi, porque eso significaba que ya tenía un futuro pensado y ya podría empezar, solo me faltaría buscar un trabajo allí y podría establecerme sin problemas. Aunque me faltaba algo...y ese algo es Mio. Tendría que acostumbrarme a vivir sin ella. Y aunque me duela espero que acepte a Kazuto y que sea feliz...Es lo mejor para todos.

-"Ya estoy en casa."- Gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama. Miré fijamente mi móvil evitando la tentación de llamar a Mio y sentí una presión en mi pecho...me dolía, pero no físicamente.

-"¿Cómo estás Ritsu?"- Dijo adentrándose en mi cuarto.

-"Bueno, creo que mejor. Perdona por haberme ido así de repente."

-"No pasa nada. Solo me comentó lo de las pruebas, que si querías..."

-"No, no van a funcionar y lo sabes."- interrumpí.

-"Eso no lo sabes, estás rechazando algo que puede salvarte la vida, Ritsu."

-"Ya tengo decidido lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, mamá. Soy mayor de edad y yo decido lo que hago con mi vida."

-"Y tú vives bajo mi techo, y yo decido lo que hacen los que viven bajo él."

-"Es que yo no voy a seguir viviendo bajo tu techo."

-"¿Cómo? ¿Vas a irte?"

-"Me han ayudado, bastante. Tengo lo necesario para irme lejos de aquí."

-"¿Y te irás sola verdad? ¿Al menos se lo dirás a tu hermano, o a Mio?"

-Suspiré- "No, no quiero decírselo a nadie. Tampoco diré dónde me voy. Me iré mañana y ya está."

-"Tú como siempre huyendo de los problemas."-Dijo enfadada-" No te voy a obligar a nada porque ya eres mayor, pero deberías madurar y afrontarlos."

-"No creo que dijeras lo mismo si estuvieras en mi situación. Es muy fácil decirlo para quién no lo ha vivido."

-"Haz lo que quieras."- Murmuró y salió de mi habitación.

Duele tener que hacer esto pero duele aún más que no te comprendan...sé que ella lo vivió con mi padre, pero si estuviera en mi lugar, o en el suyo, lo entendería.

Hice mis maletas y guardé todo lo que me llevaría a mi nueva casa, y me fui a dormir. Mañana sería otro día, y empezaría mi nueva vida llena de cambios.

**Mio POV**

Ya es de noche y no me ha mandado ni siquiera un mensaje. No sé si enfadarme por no decirme nada o preocuparme. Aunque creo que estaba más preocupada...solo espero verla mañana y que me diga por qué no vino.

* * *

Sonó la alarma de mi móvil avisando que ya era la hora de levantarme. Extendí mi brazo para alcanzarlo y pude ver que tenía un mensaje.

"Mio, hoy tampoco iré, así que no me esperes. Lo siento."

Bueno...al menos ya me ha dicho algo. Pero definitivamente iré a su casa cuando salga de la universidad a hablar con ella.

Lo malo es que estaré otro día sola, así que espero que haya venido Kazuto y así poder hablar con alguien.

Pero no, no vino. Me pasé toda la mañana sola, tomé mi almuerzo bajo el árbol de siempre y luego volví a dar clases. El día transcurría como siempre, todo normal, excepto a la penúltima hora. Kazuto vino a clase después de haber faltado todo el día.

Apenas éramos unos pocos en clase por eso de que ya habíamos acabado los exámenes, y nos sentábamos donde queríamos, así que Kazuto se sentó en el lugar de Ritsu, a mi lado.

-"Buenos días Mio."

-"Querrás decir buenas tardes."-Bromeé.

-"Sí bueno..."-rió-"¿no ha venido Ritsu?"

-"No...bueno lleva desde ayer sin venir."

-"Ah...Oye Mio, si no te importa me gustaría hablar contigo a la salida."

-"Sí, no te preocupes."-

¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo ahora? Si ha venido ahora que solo quedan dos clases no creo que sea para atender. Bueno, supongo que será algo importante.

Dimos la última clase, pero ya que éramos apenas cinco personas en clase nuestro profesor nos dejó salir veinte minutos antes. Recogí mis cosas, me colgué la bandolera en el hombro y salí con Kazuto de la clase.

-"Bueno...¿De qué querías hablar?"

-"Prefiero que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, detrás de ese edificio estará bien."- Dijo señalando un enorme edificio cercano a la puerta, donde dábamos la mayoría de las clases.

Nos pusimos cerca de la pared, donde daba la sombra, y estábamos recogidos entre árboles.

Me apoyé en la pared y crucé mis brazos para acomodarme.

-"Bueno Mio."- Miraba al suelo como evitando mirarme a los ojos- "Quería decirte algo."- esta vez me miró fijamente.- "Tú...tú me gustas, mucho, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"- Apoyó sus manos en la pared mirándome a los ojos, nervioso. -"¿Mio?"

Solté el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba reteniendo. Yo...bueno...a mí no me gusta Kazuto. Y si es cierto que le gusta a Ritsu, no quiero herirla...

-"Lo siento mucho, de veras, pero yo no...bueno, no siento lo mismo por ti..."- Murmuré mirando fijamente un árbol de detrás de Kazuto.

-"Entiendo..."

-"Lo siento Kazuto."- De repente vi cómo su mirada cambiaba radicalmente de tristeza a ira.-"No sientas nada, todo es culpa de esa idiota. Seguro que te ha comido la cabeza para que digas que no."- Se acercó hasta quedarse a unos milímetros de mi cara, apenas tenía espacio para moverme- "Voy a acabar con lo que empezado."- Sonrió maliciosamente.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Intenté forcejear para escaparme pero él tenía más fuerza y me lo impedía.

-"Kazuto, suéltame ahora o grito."- Dije intentando mantener la calma.

-"No hay nadie por los alrededores, ya puedes gritar lo que quieras que nadie te va a oír."- Con su mano derecha me agarró las muñecas y las apretó contra la pared, sin dejarme moverme. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y tenía la respiración entrecortada, lo que me hacía difícil hablar.

Mis intentos por escaparme seguían siendo en vano, y cada vez que intentaba algo aumentaba la fuerza con que me apretaba.

-¡Suéltame!- Grité lo más alto que mi voz me permitió, mientras me abrió la camisa de un tirón.

**Ritsu POV**

Fui a la universidad algo antes de la hora de la salida para no coincidir con nadie. Cogería mis libros, me iría a casa, y saldría a la estación de tren a encontrarme con Mugi, que me llevaría hasta mi nueva casa.

Entré con cuidado de no encontrarme a nadie en la clase donde tenía mis libros. Llegué a mi pupitre y metí los libros en mi mochila sin siquiera echar un vistazo por última vez a la clase. Saqué la diadema de mi cabeza para ocultar mi rostro con el flequillo por si las moscas y me dispuse a salir de la universidad. No miré atrás, no quería hacerlo, no era momento de sentir de nostalgia, aceleré mi paso hasta quedar a varios metros de la puerta pero algo llamó mi atención.

-"¡Déjame!"- Parecía el grito de una chica, pero se oía débilmente.

Me acerqué hacia donde provenía el grito, al edificio más cercano a la puerta, pero detrás de la pared, alejado de la calle.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Esa voz me resultaba familiar...era...¿¡Mio!?

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió mi frente, con solo imaginar que podría ser Mio, en una situación no muy agradable.

-"¡Para ya Kazuto!"

¿Kazuto?- "¡Maldito hijo de su madre!"- Maldije en voz alta mientras corría hacia el lugar lo más deprisa que pude.

Y ahí estaba, con Mio sujeta a la pared y la camisa abierta. Me abalancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia él, que por suerte no reaccionó a tiempo y le tiré al suelo.

-"¡Ritsu has venido!"- Dijo Mio aún llorando, pero lo ignoré. Dije que no quería ver a Mio antes de irme...no, no podía.

-"¡Eres un idiota, ni se te ocurra tocar a Mio! ¡Voy a castrarte y a dejarte sin carnet de padre!"- Grité mientras le pegué varios puñetazos en la cara.

-"Idiota."- Masculló. Me empujó al suelo cayendo de espalda y se incorporó.

-"¡Mio llama a algún profesor, venga! ¡Auch!"- Grité debido a la patada que me dio en un costado.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- Por suerte había un profesor por la zona. Kazuto era tan cazurro como para intentar hacer algo a Mio dentro de la universidad.

-"Él intentó...tocarme...y Ritsu vino a detenerle."- Apenas pudo decir Mio con la voz entrecortada.

Odio verla así, casi me duele más a mí que a ella...y más si es culpa del imbécil de Kazuto. Y mía también por haberla dejado en sus manos...

-"Kazuto, acompáñame al despacho ahora mismo."- Dijo cogiéndole del brazo- "Y Akiyama, ven conmigo para llamar a tus padres."

-"Idiota"- Dijo Kazuto mirándome de reojo. Si las miradas matasen yo lo estaría desde hace rato.- "Mio"- La llamó.

El profesor le tenía sujeto del brazo, que le llevaba casi arrastrándole. Mio iba a su otro lado mirándome con los ojos vidriosos y tristes.

-"¡Ritsu está enamorada de ti!"

¿Qué...se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué...por qué tenía que abrir la boca ese imbécil?

Se pararon, el profesor seguía sujetando a Kazuto fuertemente.

-"¿Es eso verdad...Ritsu?- Dijo Mio con un hilo de voz.

-"Yo..."- No. Dios, lo ha jodido todo.

Como por impulso, eché a correr, sin mirar atrás.

-"¡Ritsu!"- Escuché ya lejos a Mio, pero daba igual cuánto me llamara, no podía volver atrás.

Maldito Kazuto. No quería que Mio se enterara, porque luego desaparecería para siempre, no quería dejarla así. Quería que todo entre nosotras estuviera bien, y que pudiera olvidarme, pero no, algo tenía que salir mal.

Así que corrí todo lo que pude hasta mi casa, cogí mis maletas, y salí hacia la estación donde me esperaba Mugi. No me despedí de nadie.

-"Hola Mugi"

-"Hola Ritsu, te ves cansada, ¿estás bien?"- Me miró preocupada.

-"Sí, bueno, ahora te lo explico, vayamos al tren o lo perderemos."

* * *

-"Aaah, con que eso es lo que ha pasado..."- Suspiró- "No te preocupes, me voy a quedar en Japón. Y voy a cuidar a Mio y a ocuparme de que no le pase nada."

-"Muchas gracias Mugi, por todo, de verdad. No sé qué habría hecho yo sin ti..."

-"No me agradezcas, para eso están las amigas. Eso sí, me dejarás visitarte de vez en cuando, ¿eh?"

-"Sí, desde luego."-reí- "Pero...bueno, oye, no le digas nada a Mio, ni a nadie, bajo ningún concepto. Que no sabes nada de mí."

-"No diré nada, tranquila. Soy una tumba."

Tardamos hora y media en llegar. Estaba cerca de donde vivía pero era un sitio en el que nadie podría sospechar que estaría, era un lugar perfecto. Su casa estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Era un apartamento "bastante modesto" para ella. Se encontraba en una calle principal donde transcurría mucha gente y tráfico, pero era tranquila por la noche, ya que había un enorme parque en frente con un gran lago, y las vistas eran impresionantes. Era un décimo piso, podía verse hasta Tokio.

-"¡Tachaaan!, este es tu nuevo hogar."- Sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

-"Guau."- No era nada del otro mundo, pero el saber que sería mi casa lo hacía especial. Era un salón bastante grande, la cocina estaba en la misma estancia, separada por apenas una pared, y un pasillo a la derecha con tres habitaciones y un baño. Las paredes eran de color blanco y había un cristal enorme en una pared del salón, que daba a la terraza y podía verse toda la ciudad.

-"¿Te gusta?"

-"Me encanta. Es genial." Dije conteniendo la emoción.

-"Toma las llaves. Espero que estés bien aquí."

-"Lo estaré, no te preocupes."

-"Intentaré llamarte como mínimo una vez a la semana. No quiero que estés sola."

-"Muchas gracias de verdad..."- Tener a alguien a mi lado era lo único que necesitaba.

-"Nos vemos Ricchan, cuídate."- Se despidió con una sonrisa, y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

-"Bien, aquí viviré a partir de ahora. Solo tengo que...acostumbrarme."

Los primeros días me basté con el dinero que tenía ahorrado, pero no podría vivir siempre de eso así que busqué un trabajo. Encontré uno de camarera en el bar que había debajo de mi casa. El sueldo era normalito pero me bastaba para llevar una vida normal. Hice algunos amigos con mis compañeros de trabajo en esos días, y sin darme cuenta empecé a sumergirme en la monotonía. A veces llamaba Mugi y hacía que no me sintiera tan sola. Pero los días se me hacían largos, y las noches aún más. Me costaba dormir y pasaba horas mirando al techo recordando momentos junto a Mio, y los días de instituto en el Sakuragaoka.

**Mio POV**

Decidí no contarles nada a mis padres por vergüenza, y porque no llegó a pasar nada. Expulsaron a Kazuto de la universidad y sus padres se harían cargo de él. El profesor me dejó marchar así que fui directamente a la casa de Ritsu, pero no contestó nadie.

La llamé varias veces y le dejé un mensaje porque no contestaba. Me quedé en shock cuando Kazuto dijo que Ritsu estaba enamorada de mí. No me lo esperaba, no me lo creía, es más, estuve pensando que quien le gustaba era Kazuto...Pero de algún modo me sentí feliz. De alguna manera, supe, que quería ser amada por ella. Me di cuenta de que todo esto que sentía no era ni más ni menos que amor. Me lo había estado negando todo este tiempo, no quería reconocerlo. Yo quería a Ritsu, estar junto a ella, amarla, protegerla. Y tuvieron que decirme que le gustaba para que me diera cuenta. Soy tan idiota...¿Cómo se ha tenido que sentir ella todo este tiempo?

Y lo peor era que no había manera de contactar con ella. No contestaba, no estaba en casa. Al día siguiente no fue a la universidad, ni en toda la semana. No hacía más que preocuparme y pensar en ella, y fui a su casa a preguntar a su madre.

-"Hola señora Tainaka, ¿está Ritsu?"

-"Ah hola Mio. Pues no, ahora no está, lo siento."- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-"Bueno, es que no ha venido en toda la semana y estoy preocupada..."

-"Ritsu no está."- Interrumpió- Se fue de casa hace exactamente una semana."

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que no me ha dicho nada?"- ¿Tanto le afectó que me enterara de sus sentimientos como para irse?

-"No puedo decirte el por qué se fue. Tampoco sé dónde se ha ido. Lo siento Mio."

-"Vale, gracias..."- Dije dándome la vuelta.

¿Por qué haces esto, idiota? ¿Por qué te vas sin decirme nada? Sin despedirte si quiera...

Enjuagué mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta y fui hacia un parque cercano a pasear y a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Voy a encontrarla y a pedirle explicaciones. No pienso dejarlo así. ¿Pero...dónde estará? Bueno lo primero, ¿es que acaso tiene dinero como para irse? Debe de haber tenido alguna clase de ayuda...quizás...¿Mugi? Es la única que conozco que puede haberla ayudado. Me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia su casa, pues no tenía nada que hacer, además así podría hablar con alguien. Pero dio la casualidad de que tampoco estaba en casa, y que no me cogía el telefóno. Bueno, hoy venía a Japón, puede haberse retrasado.

Decidí llamar a Azusa y quedar con ella en una cafetería. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien y ella la única persona con dos dedos de frente que conocía.

-"Hola Mio, ¿Ha pasado algo?"

-"Sí, Azusa. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente."

* * *

Pasamos dentro de la cafetería, afortunadamente no había mucha gente y podríamos hablar con tranquilidad.

-"Ritsu se ha ido y no sé a dónde..."

-"¿Qué? ¿Ritsu? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-"Bueno verás...la historia es algo larga."

Afortunadamente era comprensiva y podía hablar de esto con ella. Aunque le chocó todo lo que había pasado, porque no se lo esperaba, obviamente, tenía la sangre fría como para pensar claramente.

-"La verdad es que...han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo"-rió- "Aunque sí es cierto que yo sospechaba que le pudieras gustar a Ritsu."

-"¿Tanto se notaba?"- ¿Tan idiota he sido como para no darme cuenta?

-"No lo sé...es intuición, solo eso. Pero lo primero es encontrar a Ritsu, ¿conoces algún sitio donde ella quisiera ir?"

-"Sí, conozco alguno. Pero dudo que haya podido ir ya que no tiene dinero...es más, no sé como ha podido irse sin dinero."

-"¿No tenía ahorros?"

-"Que yo sepa sí, pero no le llega para ir a vivir a otro lugar."

-"En ese caso...o está encerrada en su casa, o alguien le ha ayudado."

-"Si fuera lo primero podría entrar y descubrirlo, pero si fuera lo segundo...solo sé de una persona que haya podido ser."

-"¿Mugi?"

-"Exacto. Pero aún no está aquí, ya la he llamado."

-"Umm...entonces solo nos queda esperar."- Suspiró.

Y así pasaron las horas. Azusa había acabado el instituto y no tenía nada que hacer, así que pudimos quedarnos dando una vuelta por el parque, y hablando un rato. Me liberé bastante hablando con ella, y ella conmigo. Por lo visto descubrí que le gustaba Yui, y me chocó cuando lo dijo, pero le apoyé igual que ella me estaba apoyando a mí. Gracias a esta tarde intimamos más y cogimos más confianza de la que ya teníamos.

-"¿Por qué no la llamamos ahora?"- Preguntó

-"Está bien."- Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número.-" ¿Mugi?"

-"Hola Mio, qué sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Mugi, dime que sabes algo de Ritsu."

-"¿De Ritsu? Hmm...no sé de qué estás hablando."

-"Ritsu se ha ido, no tiene dinero para irse, no hay nadie a parte de ti que haya podido ayudarla."- Podría parecer borde hablando con ella, pero no tenía humor para hablar de otra forma.

-"¿Que Ritsu se ha ido? ¿Y eso?"- Desde luego la actuación no era algo que se le diera bien. Sabía algo, estoy segura.

-"Ha tenido que hablar contigo, dímelo por favor."- Supliqué. Azusa me miraba preocupada.

-"Lo siento Mio pero no puedo decirte nada."

-"Pero solo dime, ¿has hablado con ella?"

-"Sí. Pero no puedo decir nada más, lo siento."

-"Ok. No pasa nada. Ya la encontraré por mi cuenta."- Colgué sin despedirme, pues me había cabreado. Y sé que hacía mal en pagarlo con Mugi.

-"Mio-sempai...encontraremos a Ritsu-sempai, ¿si?"- Dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-"Sí..."- Aunque lo veía difícil.

**Ritsu POV**

-"Ricchan, lleva esto a la mesa 4."

-"Voy."- Dije con un suspiro.

Es viernes por la tarde, otra vez. Llevo tres meses viviendo y trabajando aquí. Tres largos meses desde la última vez que vi a la gente que quería, desde la última vez que vi a Mio.

Desde ese día dejé todo atrás, para empezar una vida nueva, desde cero. Pero lo único que realmente echo de menos y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza, es a mi pelinegra. Eso de "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" parece que no funciona conmigo, cada día que pasa pienso más en ella, y me siento más sola y más vacía. Siento cosquillas en el pecho cada vez que suena mi móvil, cuando me llama Mugi y le pregunto sobre Mio y ella me dice qué tal está. Es lo único que me da fuerzas para continuar la semana, el esperar su llamada para saber de ella.

Y hoy no era una excepción. Saldría del trabajo por la noche, subiría a casa, haría la cena (o pediría una pizza) y me quedaría en el sofá mirando la tele hasta que lo único que echen sea la teletienda. Es triste, pero así son mis días. Siempre igual. Me siento a ver pasar el tiempo, y así hasta que llegue el día de irme. Espero que Mio me perdone por quererla, y por haberse enterado así...Me arrepiento por eso, si pudiera cambiar algo del pasado, me habría declarado en condiciones, no lo habría dejado así.

-"¡Ritsu ven!" -Llamó mi jefe cabreado.-Llevo un raro llamándote, encárgate de limpiar de los platos."

-"Vale."

Ellas ya habrían empezado la universidad, y Azusa también entraba este año. Me alegro por ella porq...Mierda.

De repente sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo desde la parte más baja de mi espalda hasta mi cuello. ¿Un síntoma de la enfermedad? No, nada de eso. Por un momento me pareció ver entrar a una chica parecida a Mio. Qué ilusa soy, de verdad que doy pena. Y aunque viera a Mio en este momento, no iba a acercarme a ella. Definitivamente no.

Pero es que esa chica me llamó la atención. La vi una milésima de segundo al pasar por la puerta, y ahora estaba sentada con otras dos chicas hablando. La veía de espaldas pero no podía evitar mirarla. Ya sé que soy idiota, pero me recordaba a ella, y eso me hacía feliz...aunque parezca una tontería, eso alegró mi tarde.

Se levantó para ir al baño, así que aparté la mirada para que no me viera. Qué casualidad que también tenía que ir para limpiar los baños, así que esperaré a que salga, mientras seguiré fregando los pocos platos que me quedan.

Mio, te echo tanto de menos...lo que daría por verte una última vez...por recostarme encima de tus piernas, acurrucarme en tus brazos, hacerte de rabiar...

Noté una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla y la limpié con mi chaqueta, justo vi cómo se abría la puerta del baño y dejé los trapos en su sitio.

Me dirigí al baño cabizbaja, sin levantar la cabeza, pues no quería que nadie me viera así. Pero noté cómo alguien me miraba fijamente. Había mucha gente hoy, así que no le di importancia y pasé.

**Mio POV**

-"Venga Mio-sempai, anímate, no estés tan decaída."

-"Si no quieres la tarta puedes dármela, ¿vale?"

Habíamos empezado un nuevo curso en la universidad. Azusa había entrado en la misma que Yui. Que por cierto, Azusa se le confesó este verano y llevan dos meses saliendo...hacen muy buena pareja...y también tienen mucha suerte.

Habíamos quedado para comer algo en una pastelería, ya que mañana iría de excursión a un museo y por lo tanto podía quedar.

-"Toma Yui"- Dije dándole mi tarta.

-"Yui-sempai...deberías preocuparte más por Mio-sempai en vez de por su comida..."

-"Azu-nyaaaan solo me preocupo de que no engorde."

-"No pasa nada Azusa"-reí-"Solo han pasado tres meses. No creas que me rindo tan fácilmente."

-"Me alegra oír eso Mio-sempai."

Sí...es cierto. Ya han pasado tres meses desde que Ritsu se fue. Esa idiota...si no se hubiera ido, yo...le habría dicho lo que siento, le habría correspondido...pero no, ella no está aquí.

Este verano he estado buscándola, yendo por ciudades cercanas, pensando dónde podría estar...pero aún no la he encontrado. Pero voy a seguir buscándola...necesito verla, estar junto a ella...

Ritsu...siempre estoy buscándote, siempre buscando tu silueta, por la ventana en el tren, al otro lado de la calle, en la esquina del quiosco, aunque sé que no podrás estar ahí. Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad estaría a tu lado. No habría nada que no pudiera hacer, lo arriesgaría todo para abrazarte y te diría las palabras que nunca dije, "te amo". Quiero volver a esa ocasión donde estábamos juntas, donde lo único que me preocupaba era de pegarte cada vez que me molestabas, y luego tumbarnos juntas en tu cama a mirar las musarañas...aunque no hiciéramos nada, si era contigo, era la mejor forma de perder el tiempo.

-"Bueno Mio-sempai, nos vamos. Pásatelo bien mañana, ¿vale?"-Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-"Adios Mio-chaaaaan"- Se despidió Yui, casi tropezándose al salir de la mesa.

Y esta, sería otra noche más. Mis días desde que Ritsu no está son igual de monótonos. Y angustiosos, porque no sé de ella. Porque no sé por qué se fue. Porque la necesito a mi lado, porque la quiero, y ella no está.

Y me duele su ausencia. Yo... no soy nada sin ella...

* * *

Me levanté con las mismas ganas que ayer, es decir, ninguna. Íbamos a un museo en una ciudad a las afueras de Tokio, pero solo por la mañana, luego tendríamos toda la tarde para irnos, o para ver la ciudad. Fui con Mei y Saeko, dos chicas de la universidad con las que hablaba de vez en cuando. Eran muy extrovertidas y se me acercaron al ver que yo estaba sola, y de verdad agradezco tener alguien con quien hablar.

-"Pensé que habría más cosas..."- Se lamentó Mei. Ella era alta, como yo, de pelo castaño liso y largo, le llegaba hasta las caderas. Contrastaba con Saeko, pues ella era bajita y de pelo corto y negro, y era bastante más habladora que ella. Por alguna razón, eso me recordó a Ritsu y a mí...

-"No ha sido gran cosa. Pero al menos nos sacan un poco de la universidad."- Comenté.

-"Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar té? He visto antes una cafetería por aquí cerca."- Dijo Saeko.

-"Me parece bien, así podemos sentarnos un poco..."- Andamos bastante y necesitaba sentarme ya, o caería redonda al suelo.

La cafetería estaba cerca del museo, en una calle bastante concurrida. Era muy grande, con muchas mesas, y además estaba llena de gente.

-"Guau, sí que hay gente."- Dijo la pelinegra.

-"Sentémonos aquí."- Sugirió Mei, acercándose a unos asiento cerca de la ventana.

Pedimos un té y unas pastas así merendaríamos algo.

Estuvimos allí media hora, y nos relajamos bastante. Hablar con gente y despejar un poco mi mente me venía demasiado bien.

-"Oye Mio"-Dijo Saeko- "La camarera no te quita ojo."

-"¿Qué? ¿La camarera?"-reí-

-"Sí, está de espaldas limpiando, y no hago más que verla girar la cabeza a ti."

Me giré, y vi a una chica de espaldas fregando, pero apenas pude distinguirla por la gente que pasaba, y otro camarero que había delante.

-"Qué dices...serán imaginaciones tuyas."

-"Bueno...no sé yo..."-se rió-

-"Oye, ya son las 6, ¿os parece si nos vamos?"- Preguntó Mei.

-"Bueno, pero voy un momento al baño."

-"Vale."

Apenas podía pasar por la gente, realmente estaba lleno, sin embargo, en el baño de chicas no había nadie. Mei y Saeko estaban esperando así que salí rápido.

Pero al salir, sentí una punzada en pecho. No es que no doliera, pero de cierto modo era...agradable. Alguien pasó al baño cuando yo salí. Clavé mi vista en su nuca. Era Ritsu. La conozco tanto que sé reconocerla con solo un vistazo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y sentí como me destemplé de repente. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y a sudar, y supuse que me habría puesto pálida. Entré detrás de ella, no iba a dejarla escapar. Si no era ella, ya me disculparía después, pero no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¡Ritsu!- Grité.

Se giró de repente. Sí, era ella. Me miró con cara de sorpresa, tenía los ojos algo hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se quedó parada en medio del baño sin decir nada, solo mirándome, al igual que yo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, tantos sentimientos en un momento me paralizaron. Supongo que sería lo mismo para ella.

-"M-mio..."- Susurró con voz temblorosa.

-"Idiota"- Dije. Me acerqué decidida hasta ella, que retrocedió instintivamente hacia la pared. La empujé por los hombros sin dejar que se moviera, y por inercia, por instinto, por necesidad, o por como quieras llamarlo, sin pensármelo dos veces, acerqué mi rostro, y junté mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

**Bueeeno espero que os guste XD Intentaré tardar menos para el siguiente (y último) capítulo e.e**

**Pachi-xD: muchas gracias :D**

**Guest: Sip, la verdad que a mí también me da pena jajaja.**

**Allen-walker: Mio siempre irá al rescate de su amada Ritsu e_e**

**Akari testarossa: mejor morir joven y bella, no (?) xD**

**Ritsunny: jajaja te diste cuenta, no tengo mucha imaginación para inventar personajes xD**

**ksi: Sip T^T gracias ^.^**

**Alexamitsu: Gracias :D cogí la enfermedad por una doctora de House xD **


	6. Último adiós

**Bueeno este es el último capítulo al fin D: Y volví a tardar en subirlo, pero no pasa nada (?)**

* * *

**Ritsu POV**

Me adentré en el baño para limpiarlo, lo acabaría lo más rápido posible y así podría irme a casa pronto y descansar.  
Ya sentía como me pesaban los pies a cada paso que daba por el cansancio, me dirigí hacia la pared y...  
-"¡Ritsu!"  
De repente escuché una voz que me resultaba familiar a mi espalda y me giré casi de inmediato.  
Me dio un pinchazo en el pecho al ver quién era, pero no, no era de dolor, era... era agradable. Mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho de un momento a otro de lo deprisa que iba. Mis piernas temblaban, contuve la respiración unos segundos sin darme cuenta. Fue como si todo se paralizara durante un momento. Eso era lo que Mio provocaba en mí.  
Allí estaba ella, cerca de la puerta, mirándome fijamente. No sabría definir su expresión, parecía enfadada...o triste, o contenta...no sé, aunque supongo que yo estaría igual. Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, o incluso más, si es que se podía.  
Llevaba puesta una camisa de lana blanca, lo suficientemente abierta como para dejar ver su clavícula e insinuar algo de su escote que...no, nada, ya se me va la vista. Pero también llevaba una falda por encima que las rodillas que...  
-"¡Idiota!"  
Me sacó de mis pensamientos y se dirigió muy decidida hacia mí. Instintivamente retrocedí acercándome a la pared, pero no me dio tiempo ya que me agarró de los hombros y me empujó contra ella.  
Me quedé paralizada contra la pared sin moverme, mirándola a los ojos. Sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en mi sien y me latía fuertemente. Se acercaba hacia mí, pero no podía reaccionar. Y en un escaso segundo, acabó con la casi inexistente distancia que nos separaba, atrapando mis labios con los suyos.  
No sabía lo que estaba pasando, había sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo...sin embargo, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la calidez y la dulzura de sus inexpertos labios.  
Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, para atraerla más hacia mí, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos...Ella hizo lo mismo pasando sus manos por mi nuca, acercándome más a ella para profundizar el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya, y finalmente separándonos para coger aire.  
Se quedó observándome fijamente a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Limpié con mi mano una lágrima que le recorría la mejilla, y ella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente.  
-"Mio...lo siento, de verdad..."  
-"No pasa nada. Yo...no estoy enfadada...ahora no."  
-"Yo pensé que sí."  
-"Ritsu, no puedo enfadarme contigo...por favor...no vuelvas a irte...no vuelvas a dejarme sola, te necesito..."- Sentí mi cuello mojado por sus lágrimas, la abracé más fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabeza.  
-"Yo no quiero irme...pero...algún día tendré que hacerlo."- Suspiré. Mio todavía no lo sabía, y me iba a costar mucho decírselo.  
-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- Dijo, ahora mirándome a los ojos.  
-"¿Por qué no esperas a que acabe mi turno, y después hablamos?"  
-"Bueno...pero me quedaré aquí, vigilándote para que no te vuelvas a ir."  
-"Está bien. Siéntate en alguna mesa, yo te invito, ¿vale?."  
-"Vale. Iré a avisar a unas amigas. Y luego te vigilaré."- Dijo seria, lo que me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.  
-"Idiota Ritsu..."

**Mio POV**

Al final, ellas se fueron y me quedé en un sillón de una mesa esperando a Ritsu. Por suerte me contó que tenía que una casa cerca, así no podía preocuparme por la hora. Mientras vi cómo trabajaba, limpió el baño y luego iba de un lado para otro atendiendo a la gente. Se la veía muy concentrada y atenta, parecía más responsable y madura, como si hubiera cambiado. Pero ella seguía siendo mi Ritsu de siempre.  
No tardó en salir y se sentó a mi lado. De repente cambió su expresión y se puso muy seria, lo que me preocupó, porque nunca la había visto así.  
-"Verás Mio, es algo largo y difícil de explicar..."- Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.  
-"No pasa nada. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿vale?"- Le agarré su mano fuertemente.  
-"Bueno, es que yo..."

-"¿Mio...estás bien?"  
-"¿Qué?"  
-"Que si estás bien...te lo he preguntado varias veces y no me has contestado."  
-"Ah...no...¿Cómo voy a estar bien sabiendo eso?"  
Después de que me lo contara me quedé paralizada. No podía creérmelo, era tan repentino, tan...doloroso para ser cierto. Sin darme cuenta estaba temblando.  
-"Ahora entiendes por qué hice todo eso..."  
-"No. Ritsu, claro que no estoy bien. Claro que me destroza saberlo. ¿Pero a quién no le pasaría? Idiota, te quiero, te quiero como no he querido a nadie. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado, siempre que tú no huyas por cobarde. Te quiero apoyar, y que si lloras, llores conmigo, pero no te vayas, porque volvería a encontrarte. Prefiero que me lo cuentes, y ayudarte todo lo que pueda. Igual que tú quieres que me ponga en tu lugar, ponte tú en el mío. Duele ver sufrir a la persona que más quieres y no saber por qué."  
-"Mio...yo..."  
-"¿Qué habría pasado si no te hubiera encontrado, y me hubiera enterado de lo que te pasaba cuando tú ya hubieras...muerto?"- Dije la última palabra casi en un susurro.- "Sabes, Ritsu..."- Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí. Estaba llorando.- "Sé que has hecho mal, pero por otra parte lo entiendo. Como ya te he dicho, te quiero, y no voy a enfadarme contigo por esto, suficiente estás sufriendo ya. Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, ¿es mucho pedir?"  
-"Gracias Mio."- Musitó abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla."- "Yo también te necesito a mi lado...no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho verte, en serio. Yo... te...te quiero."  
-"Yo también te quiero Ritsu."- Susurré mientras limpiaba su mejilla de lágrimas.- "Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, todo el mundo nos está mirando..."  
-"Perdona Mio, no me había dado cuenta. Vivo encima del bar, en el noveno, si quieres subir...aunque ya es tarde y bueno..."  
-"No te preocupes, mañana no tengo clases, y mis padres no están en casa. Así que no es un problema...así te tendré vigilada."- Reí.  
-"¿De verdad? ¡Entonces vamos!"- Me agarró del brazo y me levantó con una amplia sonrisa.  
-"Echaba de menos verte así de feliz..."- Dije para mí misma, mientras íbamos hacia su portal.

-"Y bien, esta es mi casa."- Dijo abriendo la puerta, emocionada.  
-"Guau, no está nada mal. ¿De verdad que lo limpias tú? Está realmente ordenado."  
-"¡Claro que lo limpio yo!"- Dijo haciendo un puchero.  
-"¿También cocinas tu comida?"  
-"Por supuesto. Bueno...umm...no siempre."  
-"La verdad es que has cambiado mucho en estos meses..."  
-"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No...no te gust..."  
-"No, no es eso."- Entramos a la cocina y empecé a revisar sus provisiones.- "E-es más...creo que...cada día que pasaba me...e-enamoraba más de ti...y sí, es verdad..."  
-"Y-yo...lo siento Mio, por lo que pasó y..."  
-"No te disculpes, la culpa es mía por no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos.-"Me apoyé en la encimera y agaché la mirada.  
-"No pasa nada Mio. Pero...bueno, esto...me gustaría hacerlo bien esta vez."- Se acercó a mí y apoyó sus manos en la encimera, rodeándome.  
-"¿E-eh? ¿El qué?"- Tenerla tan cerca hacía que se me acelerara el corazón y se me hacía difícil reaccionar.  
-"Mio yo...te quiero. Te quiero desde hace mucho, he estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo. Contigo...he sentido cosas, que no he sentido con nadie. Tú me haces sentir diferente, con todo lo que haces me enamoras aún más. Cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada palabra...con eso alegras mi días...como a un niño cuando le das un caramelo. Mio...mi princesa...mi Venus..."- Me agarró fuerte de las manos, que seguramente estarían sudorosas de los nervios.-"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"- Me miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sentía cómo le temblaban las manos.  
Cómo le iba a decir que no a esos ojos ambarinos tan penetrantes y hermosos. Cómo iba a rechazar a la chica que ha estado dándome la vida todo este tiempo. Cómo le iba a decir que no...  
-"S-sí, quiero salir contigo."- Dije con la voz temblorosa. Se abalanzó a abrazarme entusiasmada, si no estuviera la encimera detrás habríamos caído al suelo.  
-"Te quiero, Mio."- Me susurró al oído, lo que hizo que me estremeciera y la abrazara aún más fuerte.  
-"Yo también te quiero Ritsu..."

**Ritsu POV**

Desde el día que nos encontramos, Mio vino a vivir conmigo. Le acompañé a su casa a recoger sus cosas al día siguiente. Le había consultado a sus padres, que se sorprendieron por la noticia, pero aún así le dejaron.  
Además, se cambió a una universidad cercana para continuar sus estudios, por lo que pedí a mi jefe que me diera el turno de mañana para poder estar por las tardes con Mio.  
Mugi fui la primera persona que se enteró, pues ella me llamaba todas la semanas y se lo conté. Por lo visto Mio se había enfadado con ella por no haberme dicho nada, a pesar de ser yo quien se lo pidió, pero le perdonó en seguida.  
Yui y Azusa se enteraron después. Al mes de estar viviendo juntas, fuimos a Tokio un fin de semana a verlas. Mio las llamó para quedar, sin saber que ella estaba aquí, conmigo. Se alegraron mucho de la noticia y nos pidieron venir algún día a ver nuestro apartamento, así que vinieron el fin de semana siguiente.  
Y la última persona en enterarse, fue mi madre. Y Satoshi, claro. Alrededor del mes y medio después de estar juntas, Mio me "animó a llamar" a mi madre. Eso es lo que ella dice. Marcó su número sin que yo lo supiera y cuando lo cogió me lo puso en la oreja.  
Aunque al final se lo agradecí. Ninguna nos llamamos simplemente por orgullo, pero cuando yo escuché su voz, y ella la mía, nos pusimos a llorar como dos tontas, y Mio a mi lado riéndose de la escena, al igual que Satoshi con mi madre. También vinieron a visitarnos después de eso y se quedaron a dormir ese día.  
Ahora llevamos un año y medio desde ese día en que nos encontramos. Para mí, cada día es mejor que el anterior. Pasamos muchos momentos buenos, y también los malos. Pero junto a ella, incluso los malos momentos son los mejores. Soy la chica más feliz del mundo a su lado, aunque no puedo quitarme la espina, de que cualquier día, yo, me vaya.

* * *

Mio tenía prácticas en la universidad y hasta las seis por lo menos no volvería. Así que aproveché para salir a comprar.  
Estuve guardando un poco de dinero cada vez que cobraba, esperando que llegara este día.  
Iba camino de una joyería del centro de la ciudad. Tenía pensado comprar un anillo y pedirle matrimonio esa noche a Mio.  
Y es que era el día perfecto. Era navidad, hacía frío, estaba todo nevado, el ambiente en la calle era bastante acogedor, todo estaba lleno de luces...algo me decía que tenía que ser hoy.  
Le compré un anillo de color pateado, con un pequeño diamante en forma de nota musical, con nuestros nombres grabados dentro. Era simple, pero bonito, y estoy segura de que a ella le quedaría muy bien.  
Llegué a casa a las siete, Mio acababa de llegar también.  
-"Hola amor."  
-"H-hola Ritsu, ¿dónde estabas?"  
-"Fui a dar un paseo. Me gusta la ciudad en navidad."- La abracé y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.  
-"Lo sé."- Rió y me respondió al beso.  
-"Por cierto Mio. ¿Te apetece salir a cenar fuera?"  
-"¿A cenar fuera? Bueeno...está bien."  
-"¡Pues vamos!"  
-"E-espera tengo que prepararme."  
-"Ah, cierto."

Conseguí sacarla a cenar fuera, justo como quería. Solo necesitaba llevarla a algún sitio alejado, donde pudiéramos estar a solas. Un sitio que ya había decidido hace tiempo. Estaba alejado del centro, era un puente, donde podía verse toda la ciudad, y las vistas eran espectaculares. Allí nadie podría molestarnos.  
-"Ven Mio, por aquí."- Le di la mano y la guié hasta el lugar.  
-"No había estado nunca por aquí..."  
-"Yo lo descubrí hace poco."  
-"Guau..."- Dijo apoyándose en la barandilla del puente.-" Desde aquí se ve toda la ciudad."  
Era de noche y podía verse la ciudad llena de colorines de los carteles de navidad. Me acerqué a Mio por detrás, con su anillo en mi mano, y la abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.  
-"Gracias por traerme aquí Ritsu...de verdad es increíble."- Dijo sin apartar su mirada de las vistas.  
-"Mio...quiero decirte algo, quiero que me escuches."  
-"¿Qué pasa Ritsu?"- Me miró de reojo y me posó sus manos sobre las mías para darme calor, pues había empezado a nevar.  
Me acerqué a su oído, la abracé más fuerte contra mí, cerré mis ojos, y le susurré:

_"Te amo,_  
_te amo de una manera inexplicable,_  
_de una forma inconfesable,_  
_de un modo contradictorio._  
_Te amo_  
_con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos,_  
_y cambian de humor continuamente._  
_por lo que ya sabes,_  
_el tiempo, la vida, la muerte._  
_Te amo..._  
_con el mundo que no entiendo,_  
_con la gente que no comprende,_  
_con la ambivalencia de mi alma,_  
_con la incoherencia de mis actos,_  
_con la fatalidad del destino,_  
_con la conspiración del deseo,_  
_con la ambigüedad de los hechos._

_Aún cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo,_  
_hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño, en el fondo, llevo a cabo un plan,_  
_para amarte mejor._

_Te amo..._  
_sin reflexionar, inconscientemente,_  
_irresponsablemente, espontáneamente,_  
_involuntariamente, por instinto,_  
_por impulso, irracionalmente._

_En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos, ni siquiera improvisados_  
_para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti,_  
_que surgió misteriosamente de la nada,_  
_que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada, y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada_  
_ha mejorado lo peor de mí._

_Te amo,_  
_te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa,_  
_con un corazón que no razona,_  
_con una cabeza que no coordina._

_Te amo_  
_incomprensiblemente,_  
_sin preguntarme por qué te amo,_  
_sin importarme por qué te amo,_  
_sin cuestionarme por qué te amo._

_Te amo_  
_sencillamente porque te amo,_  
_yo misma no sé por qué te amo."_

Abrí mis ojos despacio, y me encontré con una imagen que no olvidaré en mi vida. Nevaba suavemente, lo suficiente para que la barandilla tuviera un leve tono blanco encima. La ciudad se veía preciosa así. Y podía ver a Mio, con su cabello negro lleno de copitos blancos, escondiendo su cara en la bufanda y sonrojada, mirándome de reojo. Levanté las manos a la altura de su pecho y abrí mi mano derecha con la caja para abrirla, mostrando el anillo.  
-"Mio, ¿quieres casarte conmigo, y ser mi esposa el resto de mi vida?"- Dije, susurrando en su oído de nuevo.  
-"Y-yo...qu-que verguenza..".-rió nerviosa- "Sí, quiero."- Dijo en voz baja.  
Levantó su mano izquierda, le temblaba, seguramente más por los nervios que por el frío, igual que las mías, e introduje el anillo en su dedo anular.  
-"Qué...qué bonito es..."- Susurró observándolo.  
-"Como tú..."  
-"Yo...yo también quiero ponerte el anillo."  
-"Solo compre uno."  
-"Pero yo compré el tuyo."  
-"¿Qué?"  
Se giró hacia mí, dando la espalda a la ciudad, y sacó una pequeña caja azul del bolsillo de su abrigo.  
-"Pero te me adelantaste."  
Abrió la caja, que contenía un anillo con un detalle en forma de corazón de diamante.  
-"Q-que casualidad..."  
Sacó el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo anular, tal y como yo hice.  
-"De esta manera, todos sabrán que tú eres mía, y que yo soy tuya."- Me abrazó fuertemente.-"Te amo Ritsu."  
-"Y y-yo a ti Mio."  
-"Pero está empezando a nevar más fuerte...deberíamos irnos ya."  
-"Es verdad...vámonos a casa."  
Y después de mi declaración -y de la suya inesperada- volvimos a casa. Fuimos despacio dando un paseo, disfrutando del ambiente. Luego, nos dimos una ducha caliente, y nos metimos en la cama, debajo de unas cuantas mantas.  
-"Ritsu, abrázame."  
-"¿Qué? ¿Aún tienes frío?"- Me burlé.  
-"Sí..."- Dijo en voz baja escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.  
-"Estoy muy feliz...de tenerte a mi lado."  
-"Yo también, Ritsu...no quiero que te vayas nunca..."- Susurró.  
Ambas nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Sabía a lo que se refería cuando decía que no me fuera.  
-"Estaré siempre contigo, recuérdalo."  
-"Pero no te tendré a mi lado..."  
Y tenía razón...y es que yo...yo no sabía cómo consolarla respecto a eso.  
-"Pero disfrutemos mientras podamos...hagamos muchos buenos recuerdos juntas...¿Vale?"  
-"Sí."  
Se abrazó más fuerte a mí y yo le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza y jugaba con su cabello.  
-"Tengo calor...no puedo quitar alguna manta?"  
-"Pero Ritsuu...yo tengo frío."  
-"Pero Mioooo yo tengo calor."  
-"Pues caliéntatee pero déjame quitar alguna."  
-"Pues caliéntame."  
-"Puees espera..¿Qué?"  
-"Tch, hay veces que no pillas las indirectas ni aunque te ponga carteles de neón." Se quejó mientras se puso encima de mí.  
-"Habló la que tardó años en darse cuenta de que le gustaba."  
-"Ah, vale."- Dijo totalmente seria, abriéndome la camisa del pijama de un tirón.  
-"E-eso es lo que dices cuando no sabes con qué contraatacar."- Mio era muy sexy cuando dominaba. De hecho, siempre la picaba para lo hiciera.  
-"Es que no estoy contraatacando...con palabras."- Susurró con voz seductora y me mordió la oreja.  
-"E-está bien, esta vez ganas tú."

Mi respiración se entrecortaba, empezaba a jadear, y mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Con cada acción de Mio, con todo lo que hacía con mi cuerpo, o incluso solo observando su cuerpo desnudo, me excitaba, me ponía la piel de gallina.  
Solo podía sentir sus caricias, su lengua recorrer mi piel, su cabello, sus mordeduras, sus besos, sus labios rozando mis senos, su respiración agitada, sus gemidos. Yo solo me dejaba llevar por el placer, el que ella me daba. Hacía que me entregara a ella, le daba mi cuerpo, mi vida, se lo daba todo, era suya.  
Mi cuerpo ya no era mi cuerpo, era el suyo. No, era nuestro cuerpo. El suyo y el mío se fundían a uno solo.  
Se acercó hacia mí y me besó dulcemente en los labios.  
-"Te amo Ritsu."  
-"Yo también te amo..."  
-"Cariño..."- susurró aún con la respiración entrecortada.  
-"¿Qué pasa?"  
-"Deberías ir al baño."  
-"Qué corta rollos eres..."- Dije haciendo un puchero.  
-"Sí."- Rió.

* * *

A los seis meses, Mio y yo, nos casamos. Fue en el juzgado, ya que no podíamos casarnos por la iglesia. Mio llevaba un largo vestido blanco con palabra de honor, unos zapatos de tacón blancos también, y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. Estaba preciosa. Yo, sin embargo, llevaba un traje negro con corbata roja, unos zapatos negros y, por petición de Mio, llevaba el pelo suelto.  
Por parte de Mio, vinieron sus padres, sus abuelos, y unos tíos, por mi parte, vino mi madre con Satoshi, y también unos tíos. Por supuesto también vinieron Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Sawako, Ui, Jun y Nodoka. No éramos muchos, pero todo fue muy divertido. Cenamos en un gran restaurante hasta llenarnos, nos dieron regalos y bailamos, y luego fuimos a un karaoke hasta la dos de la mañana. Después, Mio y yo nos fuimos a casa a descansar para irnos al día siguiente de luna de miel. No nos quedaba mucho presupuesto y fuimos a una zona costera, tranquila, y perfecta si queríamos tener intimidad.  
Fueron cinco días que pasamos por y para nosotras dos, sin hablar con nadie más, incomunicadas del mundo exterior, solo Mio y yo.

**Mio POV**

A estas alturas ya pensaba que no podía ser más feliz. Todo era perfecto. Yo acabé la universidad y trabajaba en una clínica veterinaria por las mañanas. Llegaba a casa y me encontraba a Ritsu haciendo aún la comida, yo la ayudaba y luego nos quedábamos viendo películas juntas, tocábamos nuestros instrumentos en un cuarto de la casa, o salíamos a pasear. Y nos quedábamos hasta las tantas hablando de chorradas, o simplemente abrazadas la una a la otra.  
A pesar de haber pasado 5 años desde que nos casamos, yo seguía enamorada de Ritsu como el primer día, como una idiota. Me seguía sonrojando cada vez que decía algo vergonzoso, o me ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba mucho a mí. Nada había cambiado.  
Sin embargo, vivía con miedo, con miedo a que llegara el día en que Ritsu se fuera. Pues ya teníamos las dos 25 años, y me asustaba el saber que su padre murió pasando por poco los treinta. Aunque nunca sacaba el tema, ella tenía seguro más miedo que yo. Pues le tenía mucho miedo a morir.

* * *

Pasaron cinco años más. El restaurante en el que trabajaba Ritsu cerró, por lo que se quedó sin trabajo. Le dije que lo dejara, que con mi sueldo nos bastaríamos, pero aun así buscó otro de camarera en otro bar.  
Azusa y Yui también se casaron. Fuimos a su boda, que estuvo bastante bien. Aunque al salir, Yui iba distraída,-¿y cuándo no?- casi se resbaló con el arroz y por poco se cayó encima de Azusa, pero por lo demás, fue todo muy bonito. También están viviendo juntas en Tokio y por lo visto Yui, sorprendentemente, ha encontrado trabajo...cuidando niños.  
Y el hermano de Ritsu, Satoshi, está saliendo con la hermana de Yui, con Ui.  
Eso sí que no me lo esperaba para nada. Así que al final este fue un año lleno de sorpresas.  
Pero sorpresas de todo tipo. Pues también Ritsu empezó a manifestar algún síntoma de su enfermedad. Le empezaron a temblar un poco las manos, que empeoraba con el tiempo. Incluso tuvo que dejar de trabajar porque no podía.  
Me asustaba ver eso, porque quería decir que no era mentira, que de verdad tenía esa enfermedad, y que ahí estaba. Y que a partir de ahí iba a ir a más.  
Pero a Ritsu le asustaba más. Alguna noche se quedaba dormida llorando en mis brazos, solo lo hacía cuando no podía más, se aguantaba para no preocuparme. Pero pese a todo, éramos felices, pasábamos nuestros días juntas, como si no fueran a tener fin.  
-"Mio."  
-"¿Qué pasa, mi vida?"- Dije girando mi cabeza para verla a los ojos.  
-"Cuando yo este allí..."-señaló al cielo, estabamos tumbadas en el césped de un parque.-"Te veré siempre, y te cuidaré."  
-"No digas eso...tonta..."  
-"Perdona Mio...- Dijo apretando más mi mano.

Azusa y Yui venían a vernos de vez en cuando. Azusa era un gran apoyo para mí, me llamaba casi todos los días y hablábamos mucho, me ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Sin embargo con Mugi hablaba poco porque estaba en el extranjero trabajando ocupada.

Al final, tuve que dejar mi trabajo para volcarme solo en Ritsu. Aunque solo estuviera fuera por las mañanas, Ritsu no podía cocinar, y le costaba comer ella sola debido a sus temblores. No le gustaba nada que le ayudara, era una cabezota y no quería, pero no iba a dejar que se muriera de hambre.  
Y no solo era para comer, nos duchábamos juntas siempre, e incluso la ayudaba a vestirse. Pero lo que más le dolía, por lo que peor lo pasaba, era porque ya no podía tocar su batería.

-"Mio...yo...no puedo más."- Me abrazó fuerte mientras lloraba.-"Me siento impotente, ya no puedo hacer casi nada por mí misma, no me valgo, no puedo hacer lo que me gusta, no sirvo, no soy más que una carga para ti."  
-"No quiero volverte a oír decir eso. No eres ninguna carga para mí. Yo decidí cuidarte y estar contigo hasta el final, porque te quiero, Ritsu."-Le dije en voz baja, acomodándome en el sillón para tumbarme con ella.  
-"Pero sé que te hago sufrir, que te sientes mal, que lloras cuando no te veo...y no quiero eso..."  
-"Eso es inevitable Ritsu. Pero si es por ti, si es por estar a tu lado, yo sufriré lo insufrible, y lucharé todo lo que tenga que luchar tonta."  
-"Gracias Mio..."-Dijo en voz baja y ocultó su cabeza bajo la manta.

* * *

Y así pasaban nuestros últimos años juntas. Eran tranquilos, pero sin caer en la monotonía. Siempre encontrábamos algo que hacer, como ir a algún parque de atracciones, a visitar a su madre o a Yui y Azusa, ir al cine, a la piscina, a cualquier sitio.  
Y luego quedarnos abrazadas en el sofá, besándonos, acariciándonos, y alguna que otra noche dejándonos llevar por la lujuria.  
Sin problemas, esos días pasaban bien, con la enfermedad de Ritsu avanzando despacio, pero sin pausa.  
Sin embargo ella ya lo había asumido y se había resignado. Decía que no merecía la pena llorar y deprimirse por algo que es inevitable. Solo quería disfrutar lo que le quedaba conmigo. Y eso es lo que hacíamos, vivíamos cada momento como si fuera el último, disfrutando cada segundo.  
Hasta que ese último segundo llegara.  
Nos encontrábamos tumbadas en nuestra cama, estábamos de nuevo en vísperas de navidad, hacía frío fuera y Ritsu se sentía cansada, como era normal durante estos últimos meses.  
Nos metimos debajo de las sábanas y ella se abrazó mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.  
-"Mio...gracias por todo, por estar conmigo, por quererme, por ayudarme tanto..."-Ya le costaba hablar, porque no podía respirar bien. Me enternecía demasiado verla así y la abracé y la acerqué más a mí.  
-"No me lo agradezcas Ritsu. Yo te quiero."  
-"Yo te amo."- Susurró y entrecerró los ojos.-"No...no quiero irme, quiero estar siempre aquí, a tu lado."  
-"Y yo también, quiero estar junto a ti."-  
Me giré y me acerqué despacio hacia ella. Junté mis labios con los suyos y la besé suavemente. A Ritsu le costaba mover sus extremidades y pasó sus manos torpemente por mi cintura para acercarse más. Sus labios eran salados, por sus lágrimas, y las mías. Me aparté con cuidado para darle un poco de aire y le aparté cariñosamente el pelo de la frente para después acariciar su sonrosada mejilla.  
-"Aún te sonrojas cuando nos besamos."- Dije con una sonrisa.  
-"Sí...como la primera vez que me besaste..."  
Volví a acercarme a sus labios y a besarlos tiernamente. Me separé y me quedé atontada mirando sus ojos ambarinos, entrecerrados por el cansancio, aún brillantes por las lágrimas, llenos de energía, con muchas ganas de vivir, aun después de haber sufrido tanto. Limpié sus lágrimas con la palma de mi mano y le besé la frente.  
-"Te amo y siempre te amaré...Mio, no lo olvides. Aún te sigo queriendo como el primer día...y lo seguiré haciendo..."- Susurró mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa en la cara, esa sonrisa de idiota que se te queda cuando estás enamorada, la misma que debía tener yo. Cerró los ojos del todo, y gesticuló una frase con sus labios, ya no tenía fuerza para hablar. "Te amo", dijo.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar fuertemente de mis ojos cuando Ritsu dejó de apretarme la mano. Empecé a llorar con ganas, en alto. Grité su nombre, grité cuánto la amaba, aun doliéndome la garganta, aun sin poder respirar, hasta quedarme sin voz.  
Me quedé sentada a los pies de la cama más de una hora. Estaba temblando, seguía llorando, e intentaba tranquilizarme. Lo primero que pensé fue en llamar a la ambulancia, y luego llamé a Azusa.  
Vinieron a por ella en seguida y se la llevaron, yo me fui esa noche a casa de Azusa y Yui, no soportaría quedarme aquí. No podría estar esa noche en nuestra casa, sin ella.  
Azusa y Yui estuvieron toda la noche despiertas conmigo, consolándome, o intentándolo, porque estuvimos las tres llorando un buen rato. Yui intentaba hacernos de reír y quitarnos la amargura de encima, aunque alguna vez lo consiguió.

* * *

Ritsu se fue con 39 años. 39 años que habíamos pasado juntas, que habíamos compartido, que habíamos disfrutado, sufrido, reído, llorado. Y ahora yo me sentía tan sola, tan vacía.  
Ella era mi razón de ser, mi por qué para vivir. Y ahora que no estaba, ¿qué iba a hacer?  
Todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a ella. Todo me recordaba a sus sonrisas, a sus tonterías, sus bromas, a su mirada, a su cabello, a sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos...¿Si hubiera sabido que te irías ese día, te habría besado igual?  
No podía dormir por las noches, la cama era muy grande, estaba vacía y fría sin ella. A veces cogía una camisa suya me la ponía, me relajaba oler su aroma, entonces me dormía, y soñaba con que estaba con ella, se acercaba a mí, me sonreía, me daba la mano y me decía "Te quiero Mio. No llores, estoy aquí contigo.", y me despertaba de madrugada con una felicidad que se esfumaba en cuanto veía su lado de la cama vacío, y volvía a llorar.  
Entonces me sentaba en la cama, recordándola. Recordando todos los momentos que vivimos juntas, tanto los felices y los tristes. Echándola de menos. O recitaba poemas, en voz baja, que me recordaban a ella:

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes_  
_esta noche._  
_Escribir, por ejemplo: " La noche está_  
_estrellada,_  
_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y_  
_canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes_  
_esta noche._  
_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me_  
_quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre_  
_mis brazos._  
_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo_  
_infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la_  
_quería._  
_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes_  
_ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes_  
_esta noche._  
_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la_  
_he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa_  
_sin ella._  
_Y el verso cae al alma como pasto el_  
_rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera_  
_guardarla._  
_La noche está estrellada y ella no está_  
_conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A_  
_lo lejos._  
_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla_  
_perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la_  
_busca._  
_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está_  
_conmigo._

Y entonces volvía a llorar hasta que salía el sol, y volvía a mi trabajo.  
Azusa y Yui vinieron a vivir cerca, y venían todos los días a mi casa, me hacían compañía y no me sentía sola. Si no hubiera sido por su apoyo no sé qué habría sido de mí.

* * *

Ya han pasado diez años desde que te te fuiste. No lo he superado, no. Cada día me levanto con la esperanza de encontrarte en el otro lado de la cama, sonriéndome, y diciéndome "Buenos días Mio.". Cuando vuelvo del trabajo espero que estés en la cocina, haciéndome la comida y te acerques, me des un beso cariñoso en los labios y me digas "Buenas tardes amor". Por las noches me siento a ver la tele, y deseo que estés a mi lado, dándome abrazos y besos, y diciéndome que me quieres. También sigo soñando contigo. También, cuando paso delante de tu antiguo bar, te imagino llevando bandejas de un lado a otro, llena de energía y con una sonrisa en la cara. Y voy al puente donde me pediste matrimonio todas la semanas.  
Ya han pasado seis años, y yo te sigo amando igual que antes. Sigo con la esperanza de ver tu cabello castaño ondeando al viento, con que vengas y me abraces por detrás sin que me de cuenta, con que, al irme a dormir, te acerques a mi oído y me susurres "buenas noches mi vida".  
No me he olvidado de ti. No puedo olvidarte. He conocido a mucha gente en estos diez años, y no he sentido nada por nadie. Tú te has ido y mi corazón se ha ido contigo. Te has llevado un pedacito de mi alma, un pedacito de mi alma que yo te di, y tú has sabido cuidar.  
Te echo de menos, no lo olvides. Solo espero, que algún día nos volvamos a ver, y pueda volver a abrazarte.  
Esta es la décima carta que te escribo, una por cada año que no estás. Ya es una tradición para mí escribirte el día que te fuiste. Y aunque sé que no lo leerás, soy feliz pensando que estás a mi lado, leyéndolo, llorando como una tonta al igual que yo.  
Ahora guardaré esta carta en el segundo cajón de mi mesilla, junto con las otras nueve, y no lo abriré hasta dentro de un año.  
Ritsu...te amo.

* * *

**Y ya está T.T M****e dio mucha pena matar a Ritsu TT_TT** Creo que lo he hecho todo muy rápido y no ha salido muy bien, pero bueno mientras guste (?) xD 

**Ritsunny: Bueno me alegro jajaja aquí tienes la continuación n.n**

**AliceLBMKiryuu: Quería que odiárais a Kazuto e.e me alegra que te guste xD**

**Chobits3: Pues ahora se te va a partir más muajajaja Nah, a mi también se me partió T.T**

**Albitachica: Pues espero que llores, o si no me enfado ¬-¬**

**P3uke: Aquí le tienes n.n**


End file.
